The Elemental Witches: Book One
by Piper Goddess Of Fire
Summary: This story is about 5 young witches who have to save the world everyday and still have to go through their lives. Follow Tenten,Amaya,Ino,Sakura,and Hinata as they go through life and their craft.I SUCK AT SUMMARIES,JUST READ THE STORY
1. The Beginning

The Element Witches

The Beginning

In this story there will be 5 witches, or 5 charmed ones. Yes charmed.

Tenten: 22 at the beginning then 25

Powers: Telekinesis, astral projection

Element: Wind

Amaya: 18 in the beginning then 21

Powers: Freeze time, blow things up

Element: Fire

Ino: 18 in the beginning 21

Powers: See the future, levitate

Element: Water

Sakura: 17 in the beginning then 20

Powers: Orbing, Healing

Element: Earth

Hinata: 16 in the beginning then 19

Power's: Invisibility, deflection

Element: Lightning or electricity

Amaya's POV

Hi there, I'm Amaya or Ami as my sisters call me. I'm the second oldest in the Halliwell family. We just lost our grandmother. She was the most precious person in our lives. I still can't believe it but I have to go on. Today, Ino and Sakura have announced that they are moving somewhere else. Yes, moving but to different places. Hinata is going of to Los Angeles to finish studying there and I'm going to stay here with Tenten, regardless of my job. See, I am a designer. Yup, you heard right, and this job requires me to go to Tokyo to do a fashion show over there. Yes I know I'm 18 but I graduated early and got a job as a designer, I studied for designing and business. Tenten has already told me to go but I don't want to, I rather stay here with her, nut then again, we need the money so we can stay with the house. Apparently Grams forgot to leave the house to us. This so sucks.

Oh well. As I walked down I heard the usual fighting between Ino and Sakura. I don't understand, we could have been a great family but Ino and Sakura fight all the time, so do Hinata and Tenten so I'm always caught in the middle. I guess a little vacation won't be much of harm, right.

"I have to go, bye." Ino said as she grabbed her suitcase and left. Little by little they all left like that, first Ino, then Sakura, then Hinata, and last but not least me.

"Tenten, I'll be back next week, hopefully to see you get married." I said as I hugged my older sister.

"I'll miss you two, just come back to see me, I at least want one sister there." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, I hope I make it, bye." I said as I kissed her head and left out the door.

_**3 years later**_

"Home, Finally." I said. After I left my boss told me that we would be stationed in Los Angeles. Of course I went back to see Tenten but she didn't get married. That jerk Kabuto hurt her so she left him before the wedding. I told her what my boss said and she said that she would come with me. So she did. Now we decided to come back to San Francisco, I decided to open my own business or something so we could have money at the house. We moved back in to our old home, the manner. No one bought because technically we still own it but we rented it to a few friends that now moved out to live in their home. Now we are moving things inside that is until the phone rang.

"I got it." I yelled to Tenten who was busy on her cell phone. She is a Photographer. She is good at it. She quit from her old job after she broke the engagement because that's where Kabuto worked. At the moment she is trying to get a job in a magazine called Cosmo Girl or J-14 will do. Which ever wants her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Ami, how you doing?"_ I heard Ino's voice. I squealed in joy when I heard her voice.

"Ino, what's up?" I said in a quieter voice after being glared at by Tenten.

"_I'm fine, so I heard you and Tenten moved back home."_ Ino said.

"Yeah, we are just getting things moved in as we speak, so how has New York been treating you?" I asked. Yeah, Ino moved to New York, Sakura moved to Italy and Hinata went to USC in Los Angeles, of course we visited her, more like I did, but I was always caught up in my work so I didn't get to see her much.

"_Fine, it's real cold here, so, I called to tell you that I'm going back."_ She said.

"Really, when?" I asked.

"_My plane should be there tomorrow night so I guess I'll be there tomorrow."_ She said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I answered.

"_Okay then bye."_ She said as she hung up. I put the phone down and thought for a while. Until the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"_Ami, is that you, Hi it's me Sakura."_ Sakura beamed over the phone. I had to remove the phone from ear to hear.

"Hi there Sakura, it's been so long." I said.

"_Yeah, I know, you'd be surprised how many things I learned from here."_ She said. I smiled. Sakura was always the perky one.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised, so how come I hear from you now?" I asked getting annoyed that I had to be hiding from Tenten because she kept glaring at me because I was too loud.

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, alright, I just wanted to tell you_ _I'm coming home."_ She said I squealed again this time causing Tenten answer.

"Be quiet!" She yelled from the other room, I was in the living room.

"Sorry, so when are you coming?" I asked.

"My plane arrives tomorrow night." She answered.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." I answered.

"Okay, bye." She said.

"Bye." I answered as I hung up.

"Geez, Ami could you be any louder then that." Tenten said.

"Yup, I juts didn't want to." I answered with a smile. I decided not to tell her anything because then that would be hell. I was carrying things into the house again, Tenten behind me carrying things as well. "Next time let's not buy too many things." I said. Tenten nodded in agreement. Soon the phone rang again. "I'll get it." I said as Tenten continued to carry boxes up the stairs.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ami?" I heard Hinata say.

"Hinata, how you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you, how about you?" She said.

"I'm fine, so what's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Well, I called to tell you that I'm going back home." She said.

"Really, when do you get here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night." She answered.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting here." I answered.

"Okay, so see you then, bye." She said.

"Bye." I said as I hung up. I squealed in joy, the family is finally getting back together, I just hope it isn't world war 3.


	2. The Homecoming

**The Homecoming**

I sat on the window sill waiting for my sisters to get here. I managed to go through the entire day without saying anything. Tenten was in the living room watching the news and I was in the living room sitting on the window sill. It's the first time we sit together in the same room and the last because she will kill me for not mentioning the other's return.

"Who you waiting for?" Tenten asked.

"Someone." I answered not really having the courage to tell her.

"Well that someone sure has you worried." She said. I turned to look at her. She seems to be awfully happy today.

"Why are you happy?" I asked. I know it sounded cruel but she was smiling, that is something rare especially when she is watching such a tragic thing in the news.

"I have a date tonight." She said. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Really, with who?" I asked.

"This guy I met a few weeks ago in a photo shoot, his name is Neji he is so hot and he works at this restaurant not to far from here." She said.

"Cool, so when is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I was hoping that we could have the house to ourselves." She said

"So you want me to leave, no, go somewhere else, I've got nowhere to go and besides, the people will need to stay……………………………" I was interrupted by a knock.

"Oh, so that person is here." She stated.

"Yup." I answered. I got up and went to the door followed by Tenten who only came out of curiosity. I hesitated to open the door for a minute by I opened it after all.

"Hinata, Sakura, Ino, what the hell?" Tenten said as soon as she saw our younger sisters.

"Ami!" They all said. They each rushed to me and hugged me tight. I hugged them back and smiled.

"Hi, I'm so…………………………………." I couldn't finish my sentence as Tenten hit me upside my head. "Ow." I whispered as I rubbed my head. Ino and Sakura glared at her and Hinata only hugged me and rubbed my head as well.

"That was uncalled for, now let us in." Ino said.

"Fine, but you should have told me they were coming." Tenten said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Ah………………see, I kind of forgot and I was going to tell……………………………." I was interrupted once again as Tenten glared at me.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed." She said.

"Sorry about that, I guess I ruined her plans." I said. They all smiled and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Tenten has always been a jerk I feel bad for the person she will marry." Sakura said. We all giggled. I told them to get settled in and that I was going to bed.

**Ino's POV**

I just finished unpacking my things. I wanted to go exploring after all I haven't been in this house for 3 years. I put on my PJ's and headed for the Attic. I was always curious about that room. I headed up and once there I tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Stupid door, if I had powers I would blow you up." I hissed. I tried to kick it open but nothing. I gave up and was going back down but the door creaked open. I was scared for a second but walked in. The room was filled with old fashion things, older then the house itself. I walked towards this old trunk. I opened and found an old book. Really big book. I picked it up and sat on the trunk. I saw that the book had the pentagram carved into the book. It was in the middle on a double circle and it had some kind of writing printed around the circle. I opened to the first page. I read through it and began to read out loud.

**_To my five beautiful girls  
May this give you the light to find the shadows  
the power of five will set you free  
Love, Mom_**

I smiled. I'll have to show this book to my sisters. They will be so happy. I turned the page to find a very long………………………..spell, at least that's what it seemed like it.

**_Hear now the words of the witches,  
The Secrets we hid in the night;   
the oldest of gods are invoked here;  
the great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon this ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters five,  
we want the power, Give us the power!_**

I looked at it in confusion. What the? Oh well. I began to turn the page when the lights went out and the house started to shake. I immediately dropped the book and ran downstairs.

**Amaya's POV**

I was seating on my bed going over the bills when the house started to shake. I immediately got up and ran downstairs. All my sisters were there. I ran to them and held the close as we stood our place under the lights that were in the hallway entrance to the house. Tenten held us close as I held unto Hinata who was holding onto Ino who was holding onto me and Sakura was holding on tightly to Tenten. The lights above us started to glow and then the earthquake stopped and the lights came back on. We looked at each other then let go.

"Everyone okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, just a little scared." Sakura said.

"But we are okay?" Tenten said. We all nodded. Then she turned to look at the lights above us. They stopped shining.

"I got to fix those lights." I said.

"Yeah, Ami, you don't mind me sleeping in your room do you?" Hinata whispered.

"No, go right ahead, anyone else?" I turned to my other sisters.

"Yeah, us." Ino said after turning to look at Sakura who nodded. I smiled.

"Okay, how about you Tenten?" I asked.

"Pf, I'm too old for this crap." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"Yup, she is scared." Hinata said. I smirked and motioned for them to follow.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey people, anyone want breakfast better come down here now." I yelled.

"Coming." They all yelled. We were seating at the main table in the dinning room. The table was real big; it could fit 10 people, yup 10. See, my mom lived here with us, our grandmother, our dad, and a few cousins who moved out after mom died. They were cool but they had to move because of something that we will never know.

"I call the front." Tenten said as she sat at the main chair. I sat on her right while Ino sat on her left. Hinata sat on Ino's right and Sakura sat on my left. We looked at each other then began to eat.

"So, Tenten, where do you work now?" Ino asked.

"I'm a photographer working at J-14." She answered.

"What about you?" Ino asked me.

"I'm not working at the moment." I answered.

"Oh, then……………………" Tenten interrupted her.

"She is going to open up her business." She said. They turned to look at me.

"What kind of business?" Sakura asked.

"I'm still not sure." I answered.

"Oh, so how about you Sakura?" Ino asked again.

"I'm going to go look for work at a designing office or probably a newspaper, I don't know." She answered.

"Oh cool, you two should get together." Ino said to me and her.

"Yeah, so how about you Hinata?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"I'm going to finish school and then I'm going to go look for a job as a teacher or something like that." She answered. We all smiled at our career choices.

"Okay, I have to go to work, don't forget, I have a date tonight." Tenten said as she got up and left.

"Yeah, me too, this is my last week and I'll graduate, Bye." Hinata said as she too got up and left.

"Ino, what about you?" I asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Career." Sakura said.

"Oh, I work at social services, I have to go, I'm an agent there and I don't want to get fired." Ino said as she got up and left.

"So Sakura, I take it you are working in something you just don't want to say something?" I asked.

"How come nothing gets passed you?" She asked.

"Cause I'm to smart." I answered.

"Ugh, I work at the newspaper, San Francisco Times." She said.

"Okay then, so go to work but they will find out and besides who……………………" She interrupted me.

"I have my own column there, I am afraid Ino or Tenten might try to kill out of jealousy." She said.

"They won't kill you." I said. She sighed. "They'll just rip you to shreds then they will feed you to some hobo." I said. Sakura got freaked out. "I'm kidding." I said with a smirk.

"I knew that." She said as she laughed nervously. I sighed and smiled at her.

"Go then, I'll cover for you." I said. She nodded and hugged me and she left. I sighed. I headed to the kitchen. Next time they clean. The dishes are so dirty and I forgot to wash the pots before serving the damn food. I sighed.

"Stupid food." I said. I started to clean the place when I noticed a rat. I squealed and waved my hands in front of me as I jumped on the counter. I looked down at it. It wasn't moving. "What the hell?" I asked. I got down and walked over to the rat. It was frozen. I waved my hand in front of it and it unfroze. I squealed again and did it again. Did I do that?

**Tenten's POV**

I was taking pictures of My Chemical Romance. They are to be the cover for J-14. They seem real cool, they even gave me a copy of their new album, a sign copy, ooh I'm so going to rub it Ino's face. As I was saying, I was taking their picture when a stage light began to fall down.

"Watch out." I yelled as I waved my hand in front of me. The stage light flew across the room. I stared at it in amazement. The group looked from me to the light. I smiled at them and grabbed my stuff and ran to my car. Once there I breathed in and out deeply

"Oh my god, what was that?" I asked myself as I hit myself with the cars stirring wheel. I looked up and decided to prove myself wrong. I waved my hand in front of. My cell phone that was right in front of me moved to my right. Right where I waved my hand to. I went wide eyed. Did I do that?

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking to class right after signing in and telling them that I would graduate with this year's class. They gave me a piece of paper explaining the situation and I left with the piece of paper. I was heading to the class, which unfortunately was across the football field. I didn't mind of course but I'd have to cross the field or at least a little cause there was a path on the other side. I was walking slowly towards the path when I heard someone yell.

"Hey look out." Someone yelled. I turned to look and saw a ball heading right for my face. I brought my hand up for protection and waited for impact. I was amazed to see a blue type thing in front of me. It looked like a barrier. The ball deflected from the little wall and fell to the floor. The barrier disappeared and I stood there staring at the ball and at my hand. I turned to look at the guy, he seemed surprised. I immediately ran for dear life. Did I do that?

**Sakura's POV**

I was sitting in my office looking over some mail. I was trying to think of a subject for this week's column but nothing came to mind. I sighed in frustration.

"Sakura, almost done?" My boss Denise asked.

"No, the column isn't due until tomorrow so don't worry so much, I'll have it by tomorrow." I said with a smile. She playfully glared at me and left. I sighed again. I decided to just go home and work from there. I got up and left. I walked down all the way to the parking. I was walking to my car when I heard some screeching. I turned to look at the source of the noise and went wide eyed. Heading straight at me was a car going full speed. I tried to move but I couldn't move. The person honked but nothing. The car almost hit me but then I heard the car come to a screeching stop behind me. I turned to look at the car. A guy came out from the car.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do what?" I asked still in shock.

"Disappear and reappear behind me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are a witch." He said. He got a knife out. I was about to run but he ran to me. He grabbed me and held me from my waist.

"Let me go." I said. He smirked.

"No." He said about to stab me. I went wide eyed until I felt myself in my car. I was still in shock when I saw the guy I put the key in and started the car. I was about to drive away when he somehow pulled his car in front of mine's. I glared at him. Next thing I know me and my car are in front of his. I smirked and flicked him off as I drove away.

"Oh my god, I got to go home now." I told myself trying to calm down. Did I do that?

**Ino's POV**

I was walking down the street towards the house. I decided to work from home. Besides, there are no cases for me today, at least not yet so I just headed back. I was listening to my MP3, yes I know I'm old and not a teenager but it's my life so ha. So as I was saying, I was walking down the street towards my house and listening to my MP3 when I walked by this old creepy house. I suddenly felt myself being pulled somewhere and next thing I know I'm standing in front of myself and my sisters. There was this guy standing next in front of them with the book I was reading last night. Then he starts to throw fire balls out of his hand and kills us all. Next thing I know I'm standing back in front of the house. I looked at the house.

"The house." I whispered. I started to run to the house full speed. Did I just see that?


	3. Our First Demon

**Our First Demon**

**Amaya's POV**

I was sitting in the living room trying to prove that I'm not going insane.

"Okay, so the rat froze, no it didn't, I'm just imagining it, yes, my imagination, Kari always said I had a big imagination so that's what it is, I wanted the rat to freeze so it froze. Yup that's it." I told myself. Suddenly the door busted open. I shot up immediately and turned to look at the door. All my sisters were standing there looking as if a ghost had tried to kill them.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm going crazy." Tenten yelled. I looked at her in shock, she never yells.

"Okay, then I'm not going crazy, what happened to you guys?" I asked. They all came in and closed the door behind them and sat down and explained things to me.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"So this guy just came and attacked you?" Tenten asked. Everybody explained their story but we were more concerned in Sakura's.

"Yeah, but I escaped somehow." She said. Ino then started to shift uncomfortably.

"Ino, you know something?" I asked.

"N-no." She stuttered.

"You never know anything, spill now." Tenten demanded.

"Sigh Look, I think that I read a spell that might have given us these powers." She said. We looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look, Sakura, call for that candle." Ino said as she pointed to the candle on the table. She did as told.

"Candle." Sakura said. The candle magically appeared on her hand. We all shot up and stared at her and the candle.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Okay so show us this book." Tenten said. Ino nodded and guided us to the attic. She showed us the big book and we read through it. Once done we stood in silence. The book even had its own special place to be put, a stand where most people with instruments put their notes to read off from. Great. So we're really witches that have to continue the Halliwell Tradition and line.

_**The Next Day**_

We were sitting at the counter in the kitchen. 2 of us sat at the counter looking at the kitchen table. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura sat at the table, Ino and I sat at the counter. Tenten was telling us what to do and what not to. She told us not to use our magic. Yup, we get over things that fast. So after she left for work only Sakura, Hinata, Ino and I stayed behind. No one spoke of nothing, we just ate breakfast, until I broke the silence.

"Sakura, if we are meant to do what it says in the book, then what if that guy that attacked you yesterday……………………….." I was interrupted by Sakura.

"I know, I think I saw him in the book of shadows, come on." Sakura said. Ino and I began to follow but Hinata stopped us.

"What about what Tenten said. We can't do anything even if he is in the book." Hinata said nervously.

"Don't worry; what Tenten doesn't know won't hurt her." I said with a smile. She smiled and followed us. Once at the attic, Sakura scanned the book quickly and she found what she was looking for.

"Setsuna, a warlock." Ino read from the book.

"It has a spell and ingredients for something." I said as I too read through it.

"Well, then let's find out what they're for." Sakura said.

"Fine, but let's warn Tenten about this." I said. They nodded. I was about to go get the phone when Sakura stopped me.

"Wait, I'll get it, Phone." She said. The phone appeared in her hand. I glared at her. She gets the cool power and I get the one to freeze, so sucks.

**Tenten's POV**

I was once again taking pictures of My Chemical Romance. I had to make an excuse for the incident yesterday. They just said that the stage light falling happened all the time. I guess they didn't notice, good. So I was taking the pictures and was almost done when my cell rang.

"Oh, we're done here, thanks for the album." I said after taking the last picture. They nodded and left but not before giving me their phone numbers. Men.

"Hello." I said.

"Tenten, we found something in the book of shadows that might be interesting." I heard Ami.

"Yeah, what?" I asked as I put my things away.

"Well, remember that guy that…………………….ahhhhhhh." I dropped the phone after Ami screamed. I immediately got it and ran to my car and drove home fast.

**Nobody's POV**

Ami was talking in the phone when this guy appeared in front of her.

"AHHHH." Amaya yelled as she was pushed back against the wall.

"What's……………oh, that's the guy." Sakura said as she ran to the living room.

"Oh shit, he has a knife." Ino said sarcastically.

"It's an athame, that thing is, magical." Ami yelled as she got up. She waved her hands in front of her but the guy didn't freeze, instead he blew up.

"Shit, what was…………………" Ino was interrupted as all 4 sisters flew back and landed on the table breaking it in half.

"That was mom's table." Tenten said as she ran into the house. She flung her hand making the other guy that appeared to fly across the room and breaking the wall separating the living room and the conservatory.

"Hey, that cost money." Ami yelled as she and her sisters got up.

"Hey I got an idea, come on you 2, let's hold hands and follow my lead." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's and Ami's. Tenten and Hinata were across the room keeping the demon busy.

"Repeat after me, The Power of Three Will Set Us Free." Ino said.

"**_The Power of three will set us free_**

_**The Power of three will set us free**_

**_The Power of three will set us free_**" They chanted.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Hinata asked as she looked at the scorch mark left behind.

"I read of the book last night, it said use it when you were in trouble, so this was one of those times." Ino said. Ami sighed.

"So we need some theories, now." Ami said. They all nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be a long night." Tenten said as she looked at the broken table and the broken wall.


	4. The Date, The Handyman, And His Partner

**The Date, The Handyman, And His Partner**

**Amaya's' POV**

"So then we are witches?" I asked after going over the possible theories.

"Yup, and this explains why that guy was after us." Tenten said.

"Huh, fine whatever, so if this is how it's going to be like from now on then I should marry a handyman huh?" I said as I took a look at the broken table and the wall.

"Yeah, speaking of that, I have a date in an hour, I'll be back later." Tenten said as she went upstairs to get ready.

"I have to call the school and give them an excuse to why I didn't go today." Hinata said as she to left.

"I have to work on the column, I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." Sakura said.

"Column?" Ino asked as she followed Sakura to the kitchen.

"Um…………yeah, I'll clean up right here." I yelled after them.

_**1 hour later**_

I was sweeping first then I will call a handyman or something. Shit, I forgot that I was suppose to go to that office for that stupid job, great.

_**BRING**_

I heard the doorbell ring knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Coming." I yelled as I walked over to the door. I took one look at the broken wall and sighed before opening the door. I saw a hot man about Tenten's age standing there in a nice outfit. He had long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He had flowers in his hand.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Neji, is Tenten home?" He said. I stared at him in awe before answering.

"Um, yeah, she should be down in a minute, I'm Ami her younger sister, please come in, take a sit, I'll go get her.' I said motioning for him to go into the living room. Of course it was a mess but he was so into his own thoughts to notice. I quickly made my way to her room and barged in ignoring the fact that she was half way through putting her shirt on.

"Hey, knock first." She said. I ignored her.

"Neji is so hot, and he seems like such a gentleman." I said in a dazed tone.

"I know, that's why I agreed to go out with him." She answered as she took one last look at her self in the mirror and walked out her room. I followed shortly. She led me to the living room where he was talking to Sakura.

"Oh, here she is." Sakura said interrupting him so he could pay full attention to his date.

"You look beautiful." He stated after looking her up and down. She was wearing a black spaghetti shirt that had the middle dangling down showing of a little bit of her breasts. The skirt was short, al little above her knees and it was black and it had layers so it looked nice. She was wearing high heel open toe shoes. So she reached up to his level.

"Are those for me?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I hope you like them." He said.

"I do, let me go put these in a vase and we'll go." She said as she got the flowers and sniffed them then walked off.

"Hey Neji, where do you work?" I asked. He seemed like one of those rich kids that worked as lawyers but I didn't want to judge just yet.

"I use to work at this restaurant but its closing, it's going up for sell." He said.

"So you aren't working?" Sakura asked as she locked arms with me.

"No, I was thinking of buying the restaurant but I think I'll suck at that." He said.

"Really, can you give us the address?" I asked. I was curious to know if it was true…………..and the fact that maybe I could use it.

"Ah sure, you have a piece of paper?" he asked as he searched his shirt pocket. I nodded and handed him a notebook and a pen. He noted down the address just as Tenten walked in.

"I'm ready let's go." She said.

"Let me just hand her this address and we will leave." He said as he quickly noted the address. "Here you go, it's not that far from here in car but it's a 15 minute walk from there to here." He said.

"Thanks, have a great night." I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded as if saying your welcome. They quickly walked out but not before saying something to us.

"I was wondering, how did that happen?" He asked as he pointed to the wall and the table.

"Um…………………….our little sister was doing experiments and some of them blew up." I said with a nervous laugh. He nodded and took the notebook and pen from my hand.

"Here, this guy is my friend, I'm sure he could fix the wall in less then a day." He said after finishing noting down the phone number.

"Um, thanks." I said.

"Your welcome, come, will be late." He said to me then to Tenten.

"Um yeah, don't wait up for me." Tenten said with a smile. Sakura and I nodded and closed the door.

"He's a keeper." Sakura said.

"Yeah, he is." I said as I turned to look at the phone number.

"yawn I'm going to bed, good night." Sakura said as she kissed my cheek and headed up the stairs.

"Good Night." I said as I headed to bed myself.

_**Next Day**_

I woke to a loud crashing noise in the living room. I shot up and ran down stairs as quick as possible. I laughed at the scene in front of me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked Ino and Sakura who were probably trying to fix the wall themselves.

"Huh, I don't know, I think I might have done that light show thing again." Sakura said as she got up.

"Same question." I said not really getting the explanation I wanted.

"Okay, I was in my bed and I was feeling lazy and I was wishing to be here in the living room and next thing I know I'm here on top of Ino." Sakura explained.

"Just don't do it again, for a second there I though you were going to help me fix this." I said.

"Ooh, call that friend of Neji's." Sakura said.

"What friend, who is Neji?" Ino asked.

"Some handyman and Neji is Tenten's soon to be husband." Sakura said in a dreamy tone.

"She hears you saying that, you will be the soon to be dead sister." I said.

"Oh, so call him, oh shit, I'm late to work, I'll be back in a couple of hours, I just have to drop of the next column and I'll be back." Sakura said as she grabbed her coat and her keys." Bye." She waved to us then left.

"Ok, so I'll call him, are we the only ones left?" I asked as I walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Yup, I decided to quit my job, we are going to need all the help we can get here." She said with a smile. I was about to yell at her for being stupid when I heard a males voice over the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Um, Hi, I'm Amaya Halliwell, I was wondering if you could like come over to my house and fix a broken wall?" I said.

"Yeah, so how big is it?" He asked.

"It's a living room all." I answered.

"Sigh Sure, I'll be right over." He said as he hung up.

"Hey wait………….." I trailed of as I heard that he already hung up.

"I didn't even give him my address." I said.

"What, then how is he going to get here?" Ino asked.

"Neji probably warned him about me calling, oh well." I answered as I walked over to the couch and sat down and started to watch the TV. Ino soon did as I did and sat next to me. She leaned in to me and I smiled.

"It's been a long time since we've even sat down to watch TV together." I stated.

"Yup, it's been so long." She echoed.

"Hey, I'm going to go see this old restaurant at this address that Neji gave me, you want to go check it out?" I asked. Ino turned to me a big smile on her face.

"Would I ever, the reason I quit was so I can spend time with you or at least with one of my sisters." She beamed. I winced at her loud voice then smile.

"That is so cool." I said. We then shut up and started to watch the TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said as I lightly pushed Ino off of me.

"Yes." I said as I opened the door. I stood still as I saw two men about my age standing before me. One was a blond with sharp blue eyes. The other had black hair and piercing onyx eyes. They were both wearing normal clothes. The blond was wearing an orange button up shirt and black jeans. The black haired dude was wearing a blue button up shirt and tan colored jeans.

"Hey Ami, Who is it?" Ino asked as she walked up next to me. She too stared at the guys the grinned.

"Hi, are you the Handymen?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Neji told us that she would call, I suppose you are Amaya right, he told us to be prepared because you had a pretty messed up wall." The onyx eyed guy said.

"Yeah, I'm Amaya, please come in sorry, I guess I expected different people." I said but mumbled the last part. Unfortunately, the blond heard me.

"You expected fat men whose pants were falling off." He said.

"Yeah, I did." I answered.

"Yeah, so I'm Naruto, this here is my partner Sasuke." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, you already know me and this here is my sister Ino." I said. Ino smiled to them.

"Nice to meet you, so where is this wall?" He asked.

"The one that's falling apart." Ino said sarcastically.

"That one over there." I said as I elbowed Ino and pointed to the wall.

"Ow." Ino mumbled.

"Yeah, we are going to be in the kitchen, please tell us if you need anything." I said as I dragged Ino away from the guys.

"Oh my god, they are so hot, so which one you want." Ino asked.

"Ino, don't be childish, they are probably married." I said.

"They don't have any wedding rings, besides, Tenten is dating, Hinata will start dating soon and Sakura works in an office full of men." She said.

"I'm not going to…………………" Ino interrupted me.

"I get the blond, you can have the black haired dude." She said.

"I think that Sasuke is hot, you just threw him to me like if he was trash." I stated.

"Yeah, that's why I'm giving him to you because you like him, I can see it in your eyes. No arguments, I know the blond is hot but I already made up my mind so no changing my mind." Ino said as if I was about to countered. How did Ino know these things, I swear, maybe being psychic is getting to her head.

"Um excuse me Ino, may I have a glass of water?" Naruto said as he came in.

"Sure." Ino said as she began to pour some water in a glass for him. Naruto grinned in response. As soon as he turned around from us Ino started to shoo me away. Of course, she always shoo's me away. I sighed and walked slowly towards the living room. I sat down at window sill by the living room which gave me a god view of Sasuke. Wait, no I'm not gonna start acting like a teenager, no that's just immature.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed I was staring at him, oh god kill me now.

"Nothing, can't I stare, is that against the law or something." I countered. Nice.

"No, but you could stare of somewhere else, I'm busy here." He said not really looking at me, instead he was looking at the pieces of broken wall and pretty much breaking it down to put up a new one.

"Geez, sorry." I mumbled. I got up and headed to the dinning room and began to clean up the mess I left yesterday.

_**10 minutes before**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Amaya just showed as where the wall was and walked off with her sister. I headed towards the wall and stared at it. I guess they already faced their first demon. We are going to be so busy now. Stupid Neji owes us now.

"Hey Sasuke, aren't they hot?" Naruto asked breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Yeah but…………………….." He interrupted me.

"Good, I want the blond one, you can have the brunette." He said. I sighed I knew Naruto would do this. I don't care anymore. I mean, they lifted the rules about white lighter and witches might as well enjoy it.

"Yeah, whatever." I answered. Naruto grinned and began to ramble again.

"Naruto, Neji is supposed to be working right now, right?" I asked stopping his rambling about his food.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, I asked the elders about them and him, and they said that maybe, if they want to, they could work together." I said.

"We've been watching over them, you know perfectly well that to get Amaya and Tenten to work with someone outside the family is tough." Naruto said. I sighed. He was right. The girls will probably deny it regardless of the fact that Tenten and Neji are dating.

"Hey, don't you think it was cool for our charges to fall for each other?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I answered not really caring.

"You suck Sasuke, I'm going to go flirt with the blond, see ya." He said as he ran to the kitchen. I sighed. I knew he was going to do that. He's been trying to get me to go out with girls for a long time and it never works. This time won't be any different………………………………….will it?


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

I was sitting in the window seat for an hour staring of into space. Mostly staring at Sasuke but that's beside the point. Okay, so Naruto and Ino have been talking for an hour in the kitchen and knowing Ino she's already got a date with the guy. I sighed in frustration. I really want to check that place out but Ino is busy.

"Hey, can I have a glass of water?" Sasuke asked interrupting my trail of thoughts.

"Uh yeah, follow me." I said as I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Ami, do you mind if Naruto and I go out for lunch?" Ino asked. I sighed not really caring though it was her that said something called sisterly bonding. Oh well.

"No, knock yourself out, really." I said but mumbled the last part but as usual someone hears me. Sasuke chuckled at my comment. Shit, I didn't know he was behind me, oh yeah he wanted water and I was leading him here.

"Okay, I'll be back later." Ino said as she pulled Naruto with her.

"hey wait, don't you need Naruto here with you?" I said then turned to Sasuke.

"Nah, on the contrary, it would be a help to take him away from here." He answered. I smiled. I guess Naruto is the annoying talkative guy. Then again so is Ino. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and poured some water in it and handed it to Sasuke. I stared at him for a minute before grabbing the notebook with the address.

"You going out?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, yeah, you want to come, it would be great to have company and this way you can take a break." I said. Oh shit, did I just ask him out?

"where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to check out a restaurant that's about to close, if I like it I might buy it." I answered. Oh my god, please stop me now, the guy doesn't give a damn about my life, I don't know why I'm so open with this guy, I just met him.

"Alright, it beats being here all alone." He said. I smiled. He got up and started to walk to the door. I followed shortly. I led him into my car. A 2006 Jaguar S-type. It was silver and shiny, I just got it off of the money that I earned from my last job. As a matter of fact, I had enough money to buy 5 more cars of these but I decided to save it for something else. Yup, at the moment I'm rich, but that will soon change if I by this place.

"Nice car, you must be a lawyer or something." Sasuke said as he stared at the car in awe.

"I don't work actually, I'm looking for work, I bought this car with the money from my last job." I said as I pushed the button on my car key type thing making all doors unlock.(Bear with me I don't know anything about cars, and I know about type of car, well I searched for it so that's why I know the name.)

"Nice, so why do you want to go to this restaurant?" He asked.

"I was thinking of opening my own restaurant and thought about buying that place." I answered as we both got into the car.

"Cool." He answered. I smiled and drove off towards the directions. In less then 10 minutes we were there. I got out of the car and looked at it. It looked more like an underground club. I looked at Sasuke who was walking towards the place. I quickly went up besides him and followed him inside. We walked down the stairs. I saw a very big room. This was just the top floor. There was another floor down the other stair case. On both floors were bars in the middle of the room. There were separate rooms or tables with a curtain to get privacy. I really like it, maybe I could turn it in to a club. I walked over to the other stairs and stopped before going down. There were people down there. I saw one of them was my old boss. Camry, what is she doing here. I stared at her and listened to her conversation.

"Kill these people for me, they have been giving me trouble lately and I want them out of my way." She said. I stared at her in shock.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" She asked. They all turned their attention to me. I smiled nervously, by now Sasuke had walked over to me and stared at the people too.

"I heard this place was for sale and wanted to check it out, what about you?" I answered.

"Well, I wanted the place too, did you hear anything?" She answered. I shook my head no. She smirked at her friends.

"Ami, why don't you come here, I want to show you something, oh and bring your friend." She said. I froze. I felt awfully bad. Then I remembered something, a lot of people died while I was working with Camry, people who didn't want to work with her. Shit, a demon.

"Ah no, we have to go, come on Sasuke." I said as I grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to walk away.

"Come on, stay a little while." Camry said as she appeared in front of us. I brought my hands up in fear and froze the room by accident. Wait froze.

"Uh, Sasuke." I said as I pulled Sasuke's hand a little.

"Huh?" He asked after I unfroze him.

"I'll explain later, come on." I said as I ran away dragging him with me. We ran outside and jumped into the car and we drove off.

**With Camry**

"Huh, where did that idiot go?" Camry asked after she unfroze.

"She's a witch." One of the demons there said.

"I guess so, find her and bring her to me. Now!" Camry yelled.

"Yes mam." The demons said as they all blinked out one by one.

"Mam, why send demons after her if no one will believe her?" A demon that stayed behind asked her.

"It's not the witch I'm worried about, it's the white lighter that was with her." She answered.

**Back To Amaya**

"Amaya…………" I interrupted him.

"My boss is weird, don't worry about her, she was probably drunk or something." I said quickly. He nodded but I could tell he knew something that I didn't.

"Amaya, I'm going home, I'll be back in an hour or so." Sasuke said as soon as we arrived.

"Yeah, just don't mention what happened at the restaurant to anyone." I said. He nodded and went inside to grab his things and left. I sighed as I searched my bag for my cell phone. I found it and dialed Ino's phone.

"Ino?" I asked after she answered.

"Ami, what's up?" She asked.

"Demon, Where are you, I'll go pick you up." I said.

"I'm at a café in downtown, how about call Tenten first and then come and get me, this way she can go get Hinata." She said.

"Okay, but where are you?" I asked.

"In a café downtown, where Grams brought us before she died." Ino said in a sad tone. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, tell Naruto that Sasuke is back at his place." I said and hung up. I got back into my car and drove off towards the café. Before getting there I decided to call Tenten.

**Tenten's POV**

I was in the J-14 office waiting for my boss to give me a job when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Tenten, I was attacked by a demon and I'm going to get Ino and Sasuke saw them and he saw me use my power, I'm worried……………." I interrupted her.

"Ami, calm down, just go and get Ino, I'll meet you at the manor and who is Sasuke?" I asked.

"Sasuke is the hot Handyman that Neji was talking about." She answered.

"Oh, we will worry about that later, I'll go and get Hinata, I'll call Sakura, and you just worry about getting Ino." I said. I heard her sigh.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She said then hung up.

"Miss Halliwell, Miss Annelise is ready for you." The counter lady said. I sighed and quickly went in.

"Tenten, I have a job for you, it's for tomorrow, you have to photograph the group Blink 182, I want the pictures by Monday." She said. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back on Monday then." I said as I quickly grabbed the address and left.

**Sakura's POV**

I was in my office reading fan mail as usual when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the letters.

"I'm looking for Sakura Halliwell, is this you?" A voice asked. I turned to look at the man before me. He was wearing a green vest over a short sleeve light green shirt. He was black jeans and black dress shoes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he seemed like the type of guy that rather not be anywhere near any humans. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's me, how can I help you?" I said in a sweet tone.

"I came to drop of this mail. I'm your new assistant." He answered. Since when do men work as assistants? I won't care too much about that right now.

"Um, thanks, I guess since you work here, mind if you could fix those boxes over there, I have a mess here as it is and that's not helping." I said. He nodded and began to work. Soon my office phone began to ring. I put it on speaker not really caring if the guy would here me.

"Sakura?" I heard Tenten's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked still reading the letter from before.

"Ami got attacked by a demon and…………………." I immediately grabbed the phone and turned to face the window.

"Tenten, we should have a code for these things, I'll be right there." I answered.

"Alright, just hurry." She answered.

"Alright, see ya." I answered and hung up. I got up and turned to look at the guy who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"I'm going to work from home, uh, what's your name?" I asked as I put everything in a stack.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said.

"Nice to meet you, please tell Denise I'll be working from home, thank you." I said as I quickly left not letting him answer.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Sure why not." He told himself sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to tell Neji that I found one of the charmed ones." He told himself. He looked around the room and saw a cell phone lying on the desk. "Women can be so troublesome." He said as he grabbed the phone and walked out of the office.

**Hinata's POV**

I was sitting in class trying to stay awake when I suddenly sensed Tenten nearby. Ever since I became a witch I can sense exactly where my sisters are. I think it's cool cause now I can scare them big time. I looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes to the end of the class. I sighed in annoyance. Stupid clock go faster. I thought for a minute then I closed my eyes and smiled. I looked at the door and to the teacher. I turned to the door and saw Tenten there. She smirked and _'scratched'_ her nose making the clock go faster. The teacher looked at the clock.

"Class Dismissed." The teacher said. The students began to file out and I immediately ran to Tenten.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Amaya was attacked by a demon, come on." Tenten told me as she dragged me to her car.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, but we have to get home quick." Tenten said.

**Back To Amaya**

I drove quickly to the café and found Ino standing by a car in the corner.

"Amaya, you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just find whoever this demon is and vanquish her before she does us." I said.

"Okay, come on." Ino said as she dragged me back to the car and pushed me inside. I quickly drove off towards the house. Once by the street by our house I had that awful feeling of something being nearby. I looked to my side and saw a creepy house about a block away from our house. I turned to Ino who shivered as we passed by.

"You felt it too?" I asked.

"Yup, I think we will have to check it out later." She said. I nodded and kept on driving to the house. Once there we both got off quickly and ran inside. The first thing I saw was three men in black suits standing near the doorway, big smirks on their faces. I pulled Ino away when I saw an energy ball heading towards us. I froze them and sighed.

"Come on, we have to go upstairs to that attic." Ino said as she pulled me upstairs.

"Wait what about Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata?" I asked.

"Fine, go back downstairs and wait for them, I'll look for the spell to vanquish them." She said as she ran up the stairs. I nodded and ran back downstairs.

**Nobody's POV**

Ami quickly ran downstairs only to fly backwards and hitting the wall full force. She groaned and got back up. She blew up the guy who pushed her back and kept blowing each of them. Soon Tenten and her other sisters came running in. By now Ami had been thrown against the wall for the 5th time. Blood was trickling down her mouth and on to the floor making a mess.

"Leave my sister alone." Tenten yelled as she flung her arm making all the demons fly back wards and breaking yet another wall. She, Hinata, and Sakura ran to her aid.

"Ami, you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm peachy." Ami said sarcastically.

"Yeah, very, INO!" Tenten yelled.

"I've got it, repeat after me:

**_In the circle that is home  
Safety's gone and evil roams  
Rid all beings from these walls  
Save us sisters five  
Now heed our call_**." Ino said.

"**_In the circle that is home  
Safety's gone and evil roams  
Rid all beings from these walls  
Save us sisters five  
Now heed our call._**" They all chanted.

Soon all the demons were vanquished. They immediately put all their attention on Ami who was injured badly.

"Ami, hang on, we're going to take you to the hospital." Tenten said as she and Ino picked her up and started to carry her but Sakura stopped them.

"Wait, look at those pretty lights." She said motioning to the blue lights appearing from the ceiling. They immediately put they're guards up.

"Wait, don't attack." Ami whispered. Soon Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and one other boy appeared when the lights disappeared.

"What the hell?" Tenten asked as soon as she saw Neji. They were all very serious. Sasuke started to walk to Ami but her sisters stepped in front of her protectively.

"We are on your side, we're here to heal her." He said.

"Fine, but we could easily take you out, we don't care who's side you are in." Ino warned. Sasuke nodded and went over to Ami. He placed his hand above her chest and a light came out of his hand. Soon the blood from her mouth started to disappear and she was waking up.

"Ow………what the hell happened?" Ami asked as soon as she sat up. She noticed the boys in the room and sighed.

"Ami, thank god, you know you aren't invisible, you should be more careful." Sakura said.

"What did you want me to do, fly away from them on my magical broom?" Ami answered sarcastically as she got up.

"I guess then you couldn't have done anything." Hinata whispered. Ami nodded.

"Hey, people, what about you 5?" Ami asked.

"You sure are acting awfully calm for the second day." Neji stated.

"So was Sasuke when we ran out of the restaurant." Ami answered.

"Yeah, once she gets used to something she starts acting like a pro." Ino said in a dead serious tone.

"So, anyone willing to answer my question before I decide to blow them up." Ami said with a smile.

"We are your white lighters." Naruto said as he motioned to himself and Sasuke.

"What about you three?" Tenten asked.

"We are witches, just like you." Neji answered. The five sisters looked at each other, 3 of them being shocked, and two of them being amused by this.

"Your boyfriend is a witch sis." Ami whispered to Tenten with a big grin on her face. Tenten only glared at her in return.


	6. Moving In

**Moving In**

**Amaya's POV**

I was sitting down on the couch in between Tenten and Ino, Sakura was sitting next to Ino followed by Hinata. The other boys were either standing or sitting. Two of them were sitting, Sasuke and Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba, the other boy, were standing by the fireplace, as far away from me because I threatened to blow them up if we sensed any funny business. Tenten is pissed off at Neji and Ino and I are the ones enjoying the show.

"So, you are our guardian angels, but why have two?" Tenten asked, trying really hard not to show any emotion. Which worked because only we could tell, the boys had no idea that she wanted to rip their guts out and choke them with them.

"You 5 are a special case, see because you are 5 and are also known as the charmed ones, you need at least one more healer incase something bad would happen." Sasuke explained.

"What about those three, are they like your pets or something?" I asked. My sisters grinned at the name I gave them.

"No, we are they're other charges, they have two groups of charges, us, because they have to protect very powerful witches." Neji said. .

"My bad." I mumbled.

"Okay fine, but was everything part of a plan or something?" Tenten asked.

"No, me asking you out was just me living my life, I didn't know you were one of the Charmed ones until Shikamaru confirmed it." Neji explained.

"Oh, so Shikamaru getting a job at my work place was part of a plan to keep track of us?" Sakura said.

"No, he needs the money, that and he is too lazy so we had to get him out somehow." Kiba said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Hey kid, you don't look much older then her, how old are you?" I asked after motioning to Hinata.

"I'm 19, actually, I'm in Hinata's class." He answered. I sighed as I looked at the clock.

"I missed my favorite show." I mumbled. Ino grinned.

"Yup, hey people, so what do we do now?" Ino asked.

"See, our job is tough now that we have to protect them and you 5, so we were wondering if you five would like to move in with us?" Naruto asked.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Tenten asked.

"No, but we don't have a choice, they are constantly looking for trouble so it will be hard to come to your rescue when you need it." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Ami started." You five can move in with us." She finished.

"Excuse me." Tenten said.

"It's not a bad idea, I mean, I wouldn't mind." Ino said as she smirked.

"Of course you wouldn't, excuse us for a second." Tenten said as she dragged us all to the main hallway.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, I mean, this way we won't make their jobs tougher then it is." Hinata said. Ino and I nodded in agreement.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I don't care, but having cute guys live with us isn't such a bad idea." She answered. Tenten sighed knowing she was out ruled.

"Fine." Tenten said. We walked back into the room to see them discussing it too.

"So?" I asked breaking their little meeting.

"If you 5 don't mind, we would be delighted." Neji said.

"Then welcome to our home." Ino beamed. You and Tenten sighed as for Sakura and Hinata, they giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Good, so we will move in tonight so we could just do our daily stuff tomorrow." Naruto beamed as well.

"Another loudmouth." You mumbled as you headed into the kitchen.

"Ami, you aren't gonna help?" Ino yelled after me.

"Nope, I'll just stay here and cook for you people, when you come back you will have a big appetite so I'll have dinner prepared." I answered.

"Okay, we won't take long." Sakura said. I waved good bye to them and they left. I headed into the kitchen and started to cook. I made steak and rice with some shrimp and egg mixed in to give it flavor and some lemon juice to drink and I also made some gravy to pour on the steak. I finished it all in less then half an hour. I sighed and put a lid on all the pots that had the food. I cleaned up and extra mess and sat on the stool and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself. Then an image of Camry came into my mind. "That's right, she's a demon too." I said as I ran all the way to the attic. I quickly ran to the book of shadows which was placed on a stool that musicians use to read of their notes. I quickly flipped through the pages and found what I was looking for.

"Silvanna, an upper level demon and half witch. She is also the Sources right hand man. She is known to hunt down future witches and white lighters. She is also known for being able to manipulate the weather and all elements" I read out loud. I sighed. "This is just great." I mumbled as I glared at nothing in particular.

"Ami, we're home." I heard Ino yell. I shut the book but not before placing something to keep track of the demon and ran downstairs.

"Hi, you're early." I said.

"Early, we spent hours at their home orbing things from there to here, what were you doing?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Something doesn't concern you, now are any of you hungry?" I asked. They all looked at me before answering.

"Yeah." They answered at the same time. I smiled and told them to sit at the table.

"The food will be served shortly." I told them. I quickly served everything and sat down myself. Until I took a sit did they start to eat. I smiled. '_Maybe this won't be so bad._' I thought.

"So Ami, did you go check out that restaurant place." Neji asked breaking the silence that had befallen.

"Yeah, I like it, I might just buy it." I answered.

"Really, cool, so what are you going to name it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it." I answered.

"Why is it you save money for that but when it came to rent you never had money?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I'll pay you back, I promise." I added quickly.

"Better cause that was money I used for myself." Tenten mumbled. I grinned.

"Sorry." I said.

"So will you let me go in?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, but only when I'm around." I answered.

"I take it's not for a restaurant." Neji stated. I shook my head no.

"I've been thinking of opening my own club, this way I can be available during the day." I answered.

"Have you even asked about it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I will tomorrow, I was kind of busy today." I answered.

"You weren't in the morning." He countered.

"Well I hadn't checked it out yet." I countered.

"Are you that afraid to go out on your own?" He asked. I looked down at my food. After what happened in LA, I don't want to go anywhere on my own.

"So, Ami, how about I go with you to the club after I get back from work." Tenten cut in. I mentally thanked her.

"Yeah, sure, when are you getting off?" I asked ignoring his question completely.

"I'll go early so I can be off by 2." She answered.

"Alright." I answered. By then I had finished, I quickly picked up my plates and walked into the kitchen quickly. As soon as I was there I closed the kitchen door and breathed in deeply. I never got over what happened in LA.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was walking alone in the streets towards the apartment. I was walking quite fast and was walking in downtown. My car broke down again so I ad to meet Tenten at the Library for her to come and pick me up. I was almost there when this guy started to follow me. I began to walk faster but he followed. I was about a block away when this guy yelled for me to stop. I was about to run but the guy shot the pavement so I would stop. I quickly stopped and turned around to see him. He came awfully close to me and began to touch me. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran for dear life. He got mad and tackled me to the ground. He began to touch me again and was about to rape me when this guy came and saved me. **_

"**_Thank you." I cried to him. I didn't get a good look at the guy because I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm at home laying in bed and Tenten was lying down next to me and hugging me tightly. I had a bandage around my head it turns out I got a concussion from the fall._**

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Ami, you ok?" Tenten said as she shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm just fine." I answered. I was upset when a similar thing happened to Tenten but her situation was at work when one of the male workers there began to stalk her of course the guy got caught and was put in jail because he had similar cases like Tenten's but most of the women were either raped or killed. Tenten was lucky, so was I.

"Okay, why don't you head to bed, I'll clean up." Tenten said knowing exactly what was going on.

"No but……………" She interrupted me.

"Nope, go to bed, I'll clean up." She said as she led me to the stairs that were in the kitchen and pushed me to the stairs.

"Good Night." I said.

"Yeah, good night to you too." She answered. I smiled and headed to my room. I found out that the guys would stay in the third floor. We had four floors, yup four, the first floor which is the main, the second is where all of our rooms are, and the third is where the guys sleep and the fourth is the Attic. Oh and counting the basement if 5 floors. I guess our home is big, real big. I headed in and took a quick shower and went to bed. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to be greeted by the sun. The sun was shinning brightly today. Ugh, so annoying. So, I got up and headed into the shower. I quickly dressed into a mini skirt but not so short skirt, it's a little bit above my knees, okay a lot but it's not that short. Okay, I wore a black long sleeve shirt that was loose from the chest part and tight from the belly part. I wore no heel boots that reached a little lower then my knees. I left my hair down today, I don't feel like doing anything. I quickly put on a sweater and headed downstairs. It was so lonely and silent, good, no one is up. I quickly made breakfast, which was pancakes, eggs bacon and orange juice. I served it all and went back to the kitchen to serve myself some breakfast. No later then 1 minute since I served the food everyone was already piling down the stairs. I smiled and sat at the kitchen counter and drank my coffee and ate my toast peacefully.

"Good Morning sis." Ino said as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled at her and gave her what she was looking for, the forks and knives. Once she got them she went back out. I followed her shortly, after cleaning up the mess that is and sat by Tenten and Sakura.

"Thanks for making breakfast for us." Naruto said with a grin. I smiled.

"Your welcome." I answered. I took a glance of the watch and got up.

"I'll be out until noon, so don't worry about me, I'll have my cell on if any of you need me, phone is on the fridge, bye." I said as I left the dinning room and headed for the front door when Sasuke stopped me.

"Are you going back to the restaurant?" He asked. I nodded as I grabbed my keys. "Can I come?" He asked. I stared at him partly surprised partly amused.

"Yeah sure." I answered. He smiled and followed me to the car.

**At The Restaurant**

"So did you call the owner?" He asked. I nodded.

"I did this morning, he said he would meet me here." I answered as I entered the place cautiously.

"Then why are you afraid?" He asked.

"You never know what will pop up." I answered as I walked down the stairs to the actual place. As soon as I entered I saw this guy in a suit sitting at the bar waiting.

"Um, are you Mr. Stuart?" I asked. The guy turned around and smiled. He must be around dad's age. I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Yes I am, you must be Ms. Halliwell, who is this?" He asked.

"My friend Sasuke, I hope it doesn't bother you." I said.

"No, not at all, so you wanted to ask how much I'm putting this place up for?" He said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah." I answered as I took a sit. Sasuke wondered of to the dance floor and headed to the stage.

"I'm putting it up for 50,000." He answered. You almost fell off of your chair when he said that.

"Excuse me." I said.

"I know is to much high a price but this is a very new place, probably built last year and it's a big place and the fact that it's in a neighborhood where lot's of kids your age come to party which is why you are buying this place, right." He said.

"Uh yeah." I answered.

"Good, so is the price okay, cause I've got another……………….." You interrupted him.

"No, it's okay, I'll buy it." I answered although I need 10,000 dollars more.

"Fine, so will you give me the money today or do you need to go get it?" He asked.

"I need to go get it, is it okay if I just give you 45,000 then I'll pay you the rest when I get it." I answered. He thought about it then nodded. He gave me his work and home phone number and his address. I handed him my cell phone number only not really trusting the guy.

"Okay, so I'll meet you here at 3. I promise to pay you the rest when I get it." I said.

"Yeah, here is the key and the papers you need to fill, see you then." He said and left. I sighed.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"I got it." I said as I jumped on him and hugged him. I immediately let go of him when I figured out what I did.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright, I was going to hug you anyway to congratulation you." He said.

"Okay then, let's go home." I said with a smile. He nodded and walked outside. I did a quick victory dance and ran outside.

**Ino's POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Tenten and Ami to get home when Naruto tumbled down the stairs in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I shook my head no and let him sit next to me.

"Hey Naruto, what are Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba's powers, I mean, we haven't seen them use them at all." I said.

"Oh, Shikamaru can shape shift, Neji can copy powers and Kiba is an impath." Naruto said with a grin.

"Cool." I said as I went back to staring off into space. Suddenly Naruto started to shift in his spot uncomfortably. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"N-no…………ugh, Ino do you want to go out with me?" Naruto said then blurted out. I was surprised but smiled.

"Sure, I would love too." I answered. He smiled and sighed. He was about to say something else when Ami and Sasuke walked into the house.

"Ami, so did you get it?" I asked.

"Yup, but there is a catch." She answered. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"You didn't mention a catch." Sasuke stated.

"Well, you didn't ask." She answered. Sasuke glared at her then took a sit on the couch across from Naruto and me.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"I've only got 45,000 dollars, I need 5,000 dollars more." She stated.

"What, then how did you get it?" Naruto asked.

"It pays off being me." She answered. I smiled knowing what she meant but Sasuke wasn't so into it.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said.

"I meant being all innocent." She said. Sasuke let a sighed escape, I swear, these two are made for each other.

"So, when exactly do you plan to pay him the 5,000 dollars, you haven't even paid Tenten yet." I stated. She sighed.

"I will pay her back, just give me time, I'll do it before I die, that much I know." She said.

"Fine, but is owning that place really gonna earn you that much money?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm going back to working as a fashion designer or something." Ami answered. I stared at her in shock, she herself said that it was better that she wasn't in that business, I don't understand my sister.

"Name?" I asked

"For what?" She asked.

"The club." I said.

"Oh, I don't know, suede, or the velvet, I'm not sure." She answered. I sighed.

"Fine then, just don't tell Tenten, considering you still owe her." I said. She smiled and nodded, Naruto grinned and Sasuke only shook his head in a disapproving matter. I smiled. I'm nice aren't I?


	7. An Ordinary Day

**An Ordinary Day **

**Ino's POV**

I was sitting watching Tenten lecture Ami about being responsible and about money. Though Ami wasn't paying attention to half the things Tenten was saying. I smile as I looked around the room. We were all watching, it was amusing but Ami soon stopped Tenten by saying that she got a job in the company she use to work at and that she will start tomorrow. Good, why because that place pays well, 2,000 dollars a week, by this time next month Ami will have paid off her debts with the guy and Tenten plus have her club open.

"What about you Ino, didn't you quit your job?" Tenten asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of working with Ami." I said. I looked at Ami with pleading eyes, I hadn't asked her for permission let alone talked about it but I hope she doesn't mind me working with or for her.

"Yeah, she's working with me now." Ami said for me. I smiled at her. I owe her.

"I swear the people I'm related to." Tenten mumbled as she rubbed her temples. Ami got up and hugged her.

"yeah, but you know you love us." Ami said in a childish tone.

"That's the bad part about it." She said in a whiny tone. I smiled. They sure act like children when they feel like it.

"Okay, so, since it's kind of like dinner time, can we like eat now?" Kiba said, his stomach grumbling.

"Oh yeah." Ami said as she hurried to the kitchen to make dinner, Shortly Sasuke followed her in. I smiled. Yup, they are made for each other. I turned to look at Naruto. He asked me out, I wonder for when.

"Hey Naruto, when is our date?" I asked as soon as everyone went into the dinning room.

"I don't know, tomorrow I guess." He answered with a sheepish grin. I smiled, he is so hot.

"Okay then, I can't wait for tomorrow." I answered as I walked to the dinning room. No later then 15 minutes, Ami came in with plates for all of us filled with spaghetti, it pays of being an ex chef, as I call it. We quickly began to eat as Sasuke brought in some juice, which happen to be Mamey, I like this fruit, it taste good.

**After Dinner**

I just finished and watched as the other's slowly got up and dropped their plates at the kitchen and each departed for their rooms, except for Naruto and me, we stayed behind to Help Sasuke and Ami wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. Now wonder Ami didn't take so long, she didn't clean the kitchen after cooking.

"So, Ami thanks for lying to Tenten about that." I said breaking the silence that fell upon us when we were cleaning.

"Huh, oh yeah, but next time ask me first before you go and make your own plans." She said with a smile. I nodded and continued to clean.

"Ino, so I heard that you and Naruto are going on a date." Ami casually said.

"Yeah, I wonder who told you." I said as I eyed Sasuke suspiciously. He turned away with a smirk as he continued to clean the stove. Naruto was busy cleaning the dinning room table and bringing dishes for Ami to wash. I was drying the dishes for her.

"So, where are you going?" She asked in an excited tone.

"I don't know, I haven't asked Naruto." I answered.

"That's not like him, usually he tells you so you can be prepare." Sasuke said cutting into our conversation.

"It isn't, hey Naruto, where are we going tomorrow?" I asked as Naruto walked in with the last of the dirty dishes.

"Huh, oh, I don't know, I guess a restaurant or a movie, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"The movies, I haven't been to the movies in a long time." I answered. Then I got an idea.

"Naruto, do you mind if we go on a double date?" I whispered to him. He smiled and shook his head 'no' getting the idea to what I was thinking.

"Hey Ami, Sasuke, do you two want to go with us to the movies?" Naruto asked.

"But…………" I cut off Ami.

"But nothing, we don't mind if you come, do you want to go Sasuke?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't mind getting a brake from demons, sure." He answered casually. Ami sighed knowing that we won.

"Fine, besides, a brake wouldn't be bad." She said with a smile. I did a victory dance in my head and smiled.

"Okay then, be prepared at 8." Naruto said as he walked away towards his room. I smiled.

"Night." He called.

"Night." We called after him.

"So, I should go to bed now, see you tomorrow people." I said as I stared at my sister and at Sasuke. I smiled and quickly walked towards the stairs.

**Next Day**

I woke at 5 today, weird, I can't even wake up at 9. Oh well, I got up and took a shower and did my morning routine. I dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt that kind of clings off of my breasts. I wore a black mini skirt and high heel black boots. I also wore my purple arm warmers. I pulled my hair into a bun and left the usual hair strand out. I quickly walked to the kitchen and found myself in front of Tenten and Neji who were making out.

"I'm glad that you two are finally together." I said as I walked over to the coffee pot. They immediately stopped and looked at me. They let go of each other and dusted themselves off and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were awake." Tenten said.

"I guess something woke me up today." I answered. They smiled and walked up the stairs hopefully to their won rooms because it's too early to do anything.

"Ino, you're awake, oh my god, am I forgetting something?" Ami said as she came into the kitchen.

"Nope, I just felt like getting up early today." I answered as I drank my coffee. She smiled and walked over to the coffee pot. I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt. The breast part of the shirt was clinging off, if it didn't have that little broche that held the clinging off part it would show all her cleavage. She was wearing a black jean mini skirt and black high heel boots. She was also wearing arm warmers. But hers were black. I think that Ami doesn't have anything that isn't black, red, or blue. I might have to take her shopping again.

"Ino, I'm going to the office, I told them I would work for them for a month so they can get more orders of clothing, lately they haven't been as famous, partly because I'm not there and neither is Camry anymore." Ami said interrupting me from my fashion police thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah, can I come?" I asked.

"Sure, come on, I have to leave now." She said as she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door. She grabbed both our coats and our bags and walked out the door.

**Hinata's POV**

"Ugh, what is that noise?" I asked out loud. I listened more carefully. "Ew, I can't believe they would do it right now." I told myself after figuring out that it was coming from Tenten's room which happened to be across from mine.

"Hinata, breakfast." I heard Sakura yell. Since when does Sakura make breakfast? Oh well. I quickly got up and took a shower. I got into my clothes which was a corset type shirt which was black over a long sleeve white shirt. I wore a black jean skirt, which reached about two inches above my knees. I put on my black no heel boots which were black with white laces to tie them. My hair was short so I didn't have to work on that, I also put on my arm warmers which I don't ever go anywhere without. After getting dress I walked downstairs and saw only Kiba, Shikamaru and my sister. I sighed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as I took a seat next to Kiba.

"Ino and Ami went to work, Sasuke and Naruto were called to go up there." Sakura said. I nodded in understanding and started to eat what she made which was a sandwich. I ate while I stared of into space. I turned to look at my sister. Sakura sure knows how to dress. She was wearing a black vest over a red long sleeve shirt. She was wearing a black mini skirt and black high hell boots. Her hair was short too so she let it down all the time. Her skirt was a jean skirt so her style was either sophisticated or could be confused with a party look.

"Hinata, when are you graduating?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, in a week." I answered.

"Oh." She said.

"Sakura, is it okay if I hitch a ride with you to work?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"Yeah sure, but I was thinking of working at home today and since you practically work for me, you can stay today." Sakura said. Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

"Hey Sakura, I'm not going to school today, I want to go check out Ami's club." I said.

"Hey, can I come?" Kiba said.

"Great Idea, want to come Shika?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, why did you give me a nickname?" Shika asked Sakura.

"Cause it's cute, so are you going or not?" She asked.

"Fine, but we need Ami don't we?" He asked.

"Yes, we will go to her work and ask her, besides, she designs so she can work here." Sakura said.

"Okay." Shika said as he finished his food and put the plate in the sink. The other's doing the same and followed Sakura to her car. It was a blue 2006 BMW M3.

"Cool car." Kiba said.

"This is nothing compare to Ami's jaguar." Sakura said as she unlocked all the doors and they got in.

"A Jaguar, how rich was she?" Kiba asked.

"She earned a lot of money at that old job of hers, hopefully she earns more with that club." Sakura said as they drove off.

**Tenten's POV**

Neji and I have been 'working out' for about half an hour now and we finally stopped. I turned to look at him, he was smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

"That was great." Neji said.

"yeah, it was." I said.

"Hey, aren't you late to work." Neji said as he looked at the clock.

"Nope, I already took the pictures, I have to turn them in on Monday." I said. He smiled.

"I don't hear anyone, think they left?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go have breakfast." I said as I got up. He got up too and we took a shower together. As soon as we were out he headed to his room and I stayed here to dress. I put on a strapless shirt that was being held together by strings that were tied behind my back. I also put on a black jean skirt that reached above my knees. The shirt was white. I put on black leather boots that were two inches tall. I tied my hair in their usual buns and I walked downstairs. I saw Neji was already there. He was eating one of the sandwiches that was left on the counter. There was a note there as well.

_**Dear Tenten and Neji, **_

_**We went to go check out Ami's club.**_

_**If you want to go with us meet us at the place, if not go ahead and enjoy yourselves, we won't be back until noon.**_

_**Your beloved sisters and friends,**_

_**Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shika.**_

"Hey Neji, want to go with the other's, they are at Ami's club?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"Shika, cute." I said out loud. Neji only smiled knowing what I meant and continued to eat.

**Amaya's POV**

"Ino, help me get these things." I told my sister as I walked into my office. Apparently Camry doesn't want me back, then again she is a demon, speaking of that, I got to tell my sisters, oh well, later. So, I got my last two pay checks today and now I'm putting things in a box to take back home. I might just open my own business instead, that will teach them.

"Ami, your sisters are looking for you." Annie, and old friend from there, said as she came in.

"Thanks Annie." I told her. She smiled and left. She is one of the many people who don't want me to go. Soon enough, my beloved sisters and friends walked in.

"Ami, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she walked in.

"I got fired." I answered

"What did you do?" Kiba asked.

"Camry doesn't like me." I answered.

"She was always a bitch." Hinata mumbled.

"Hell yeah, so you guys want to help a girl out." I told them.

"Oh, need any help?" Kiba asked me.

"Sure, help me carry those boxes down stairs, and thank you." I said. Kiba and Shikamaru got to carry the boxes downstairs as I grabbed a few posters and a bag.

Ino was carrying my purse and a box that she found there.

"Your car is so cool." Kiba said as soon as we arrived at the parking lot.

"Yeah, one of the reasons why I bought it." I said.

"Hey Ami, this means you will open the club soon?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, might this be the reason why you people came to see me?" I asked.

"So can we see it?" Hinata said.

"Sure, just follow me." I said. Sakura nodded and got into her car followed by Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Ino followed me to my car and we drove off.

**At The Restaurant**

"Cool, an underground type place." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, it's better inside." I said as I opened the place. We quickly walked down the stairs and headed to one of the bars. We sat down and got our selves comfortable.

"I like it, so have you decided on a name?" Kiba asked.

"No, I was hoping you guys could help me." I said. They nodded and began to ponder.

"How about the underground?" Kiba said.

"Not bad, but…………." I trailed off. They continue to think.

"How about H.A.I.S.T?" Hinata asked.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Our initials." She answered.

"Yeah, but it's not a real word." I said.

"Good point." She said.

"How about just a normal, simple name like The Café?" I asked.

"I guess, but people won't want to come because it sounds more like a peaceful place then it does a club." Shikamaru said.

"You're right." I said.

"He's right about what?" Tenten asked as she came down the stairs followed by Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"The name for this club." I said.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Yup." I answered. She and the other's went back to thinking.

"How about Chaos?" Tenten asked.

"That's a cool name." Kiba said.

"Of course it is, Tenten thought about it." Ino said sarcastically.

How about Nocturnal?" Sasuke asked. I thought about it. It's a cool name and I'm sure some people are bound to come.

"I like that name." I said.

"Ditto." Ino said. Soon they all agreed.

"So it's settle then, Ami now owns The Nocturnal." Tenten said.

"Okay then so when are you going to open it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know when I get a DJ or a band." I said.

"I know a DJ." Naruto said.

"And I happen to have the number to your favorite band." Tenten said. I squealed.

"Are you serious, you've My Chemical Romance's phone number, I so love you." I said as I hugged my sister tightly.

"So, when are you going to open it?" Naruto asked.

"I guess when I get them to play here, when you get your DJ friend and when I have the supplies." I said.

"Okay, so can we like play around here for a while?" Kiba asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's noon, come on, I think there is a radio back here, we can dance to the music from the radio." Ino whined. I sighed.

"Fine." I said. They all cheered and Ino went to go the radio. We put on dance music and began to dance, of course because we were even we danced with a partner. I danced with Sasuke, Sakura danced with Shika as she calls him, Ino danced with Naruto, and Hinata danced with Kiba. I smiled as we danced we were having so much fun. Nothing could kill the moment now……………………………………right?


	8. The DJ, My Hero, And A Demon

**The DJ, My Hero, And A Demon**

**Amaya's POV**

It was morning again. I woke real happy today. Why you ask, well, yesterday I went on a date with Sasuke. Of course it was a double date with Ino and Naruto but I didn't mind. So, after we watched the movie we came back and Sasuke kissed me. Yup, you heard right, but I wasn't the only lucky one that night. Ino got kissed as well. I guess we will be doing this more often. So I excitedly got out of bed and did my morning routine. Once done I went straight to the kitchen and found all of my sister's talking there. The guys are either asleep or somewhere else.

"Good Morning sis." Tenten said. I smiled.

"Good morning, aren't you going to work?" I asked.

"It's Saturday you idiot, and if you don't want me here I guess……………" I interrupted her.

"No, I think we need to spend quality time together, at least just once." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but we will spend time at Nocturnal, we can help you find everything you need." Tenten said. My sisters smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay then but what about the boys, don't we need to warn them or something." I said.

"Naruto!" Ino called. Naruto immediately orbed in already dressed and wide awake.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Mind telling everyone that we went to the club and that we will come back at night?" Ino asked.

"Nope, I'll see you guys later." He said about to orb out but stopped and kissed Ino lightly on her lips and then orbed out.

"Aw." The four of us said as Ino blushed.

"Yeah now come on." Ino said still in awe.

**At The Club**

We just walked in and saw that the place needed a lot of things, I sighed. This is going to be tough.

"So, Ami, why don't you call that DJ that Naruto was talking about, Hinata, you and Ino check out the drinks, Sakura, you check out the style for this place, and I'll check out the musical guest." Tenten said.

"Musical guest?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember, My Chemical Romance." Tenten said.

"Oh yeah, okay so where is the damn cell phone." I said as I started to dig through my purse as my sisters all walked away to do their jobs. No sooner had they left I found my cell and dialed the number.

"Hello." Someone answered. It was a girl, cool.

"Hello, um hi, I'm a friend of Naruto's and he said that you were DJ, are you?" I asked.

"Actually, my brother is the DJ, I just help with the equipment, um, he isn't home today, but are you calling for a job?" She asked.

"Um yeah, see, I'm opening a new club and I kind of need a permanent DJ." I explained.

"Really? What club is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's new, reasons why I'm opening it, and I was wondering if you could come for opening night and if you like the pay, maybe you would stay as permanent DJ's." I said.

"Alright then, just give me the address and I'll go check it out, we could use the attention as DJ's." She said. I quickly gave her our address and she hung up.

"Ah shoot, I did it again." I said as I remember not mentioning my name nor did she mention hers.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The DJ is coming right now but as usual I forget to give her my name." I said. She giggled.

"Maybe you should start introducing yourself when you call someone you don't know." She said.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I said. I started to help her out with the style which I decided to keep the way it is. Then we went over to help Hinata and Ino to order the drinks and stuff. After it was all done, Tenten came in and told us that MCR was coming when the club opened. I squealed like the little girl I was.

"Oh my god, MCR is coming to my club, I love this job." I squealed. My sisters all smiled at my reaction but, of course, something killed it.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to see them." Someone said. We all turned around immediately and came face to face with Camry.

"What the hell, she's a demon?" Tenten yelled. I was about to answer but we all flew back full force.

"Ow." I mumbled. I looked up at Camry who had a fireball on her hand. She was about to throw it when I froze her.

"Damn bitch needs to get a life." Ino mumbled as we all got up. It hurt but we managed. I blew her up but instead she flew back unconscious.

"Shit, she didn't blow up." Sakura said. Then we flew back again. This time we made a dent on the wall and Hinata and Sakura were now visibly injured. Tenten had a big gash on her arm and Ino and I had blood coming out of our mouths.

**No one's POV**

Ami managed to get up and send the other demon that appeared flying onto the wall and falling unconscious on the floor next to Camry.

"What do we do?" Hinata mumbled.

"You can deflect things right?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, but…………" Hinata was interrupted by Ami.

"Just deflect when she attacks." Ami ordered.

"What but………………" Tenten was interrupted by Ami.

"Tenten, you need to learn to use your other power." She said.

"I have another power?" Tenten asked.

"No shit and I think I know what it is." Ami said as she got up and walked over to the demons.

"Ami, what are you doing now?" Sakura asked as she limped over to her.

"They aren't real, call for Sasuke and Naruto, now." Ami ordered. Sakura immediately started to call for them but they didn't come.

"Shit, where the hell…………." Sakura couldn't finish because she flew back across the room and fell behind the bar.

"Sakura." They all yelled. Hinata immediately started to deflect things when she slowly started to disappear.

"Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Over here." They heard her say.

"She's invisible?" Ami asked.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"Stay with her, Ami, go to Sakura, I have to figure out my other power." Tenten said. Ami did as told and Ino was attacked but something steeped in front of her and the fireball heading towards her was deflected.

"Hinata, thank you." Ino said as she pulled what she thought was Hinata behind the bar where Ami was with Sakura.

"She okay?" Ino asked as Hinata started to reappear.

"Yeah, but we need Naruto or Sasuke now." Ami said. Suddenly there was another attack, but against the demons. Ami took a look and saw three people standing by the stairs and protecting Tenten. A type of light came out of their hands. Except that the girl had blue lights, the boy with the red hair had red and the boy with the black hoody had black lights. Ami saw a demon appear behind them and about to kill them. She immediately blew that demon up. The other demons saw Ami, Hinata, and Ino behind the bar and disappear.

"Naruto, Sasuke, get your asses down here now." Ami yelled as she went back to Sakura who was bleeding to death.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked as he orbed in. He saw Sakura on the floor bleeding and went to heal her quickly. Then he healed the rest of you.

"Naruto, they could have died, where the hell were you?" The red head said to Naruto.

"I was up there, they called us up in emergency, they blocked all calls for a while so we wouldn't be interrupted." Naruto explained. Ami glared at him before speaking.

"Who the hell are you people?" Ami asked the three people who helped.

"Your DJ's." The girl answered with a smile.

"Apparently not only that, so are you witches?" Ami asked.

"No, we are demons, but good ones, we were born of demon blood but raised by our white lighter mom, so we are on your side." The girl said.

**Ami's POV**

"Demons and white lighters, must be very powerful huh?" I asked.

"Actually, you are more powerful then us." The girl said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked after waking up.

"Feel better?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded and then Sasuke orbed in with the other boys.

"You people are late." Ino said.

"Sorry, but we had a meeting." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I don't know your names." I said to the three people there.

"I'm Temari and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, so, I hope this won't ruin our chances of getting this job." Temari said.

"Of course not, but we would have guests as Tenten calls them." I answered.

"Oh cool, so someone coming for opening night?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, MCR." Hinata squealed.

"Hinata, don't hang out with Ami anymore." Ino said with a sigh. I glared at her then went back to demon business.

"Tenten, Camry isn't her real name." I said causing everyone to turn to me.

"What is her real name?" Sasuke asked.

"Silvanna." I answered.

"What?" They all yelled except for my sisters.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kiba yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important, I thought I had vanquish her, I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't blame her, she is new to the craft after all." Gaara said.

"She could have died." Naruto countered.

"But she didn't, she survived two attacks from her, so it would mean that she really is powerful." Gaara said. I looked at him with shock. He didn't know me at all and was taking my side. I like the guy.

"Ami, do you know anything about this demon?" Neji asked.

"She isn't a demon, well she is now, but she is also an angel and a witch." I answered.

"An angel?" Shika asked.

"Witch?" Kankuro asked.

"How do you know this?" Neji asked.

"Book Of Shadows." I answered.

"Then the book is what they say as well." Temari said.

"yeah, but they are on our side, so don't get any ideas." Sasuke said as he stared more at Gaara then at his siblings.

"Okay, why don't we just drop the demon talk and help us clean this place, if not it will stay like this forever." Tenten said. We all agreed and started to clean. I kept getting the feeling that something else was going to happen, but what?

**At The House**

"Ami, can I talk to you?' Sasuke asked me as soon as we arrived at the house. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. My sisters and the others stayed behind in the living room. Gaara and his siblings went back home and I told them to come back tomorrow so I could listen to them. They said alright and left when we were almost done.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sasuke. He took a deep breath in and began to talk.

"Last night…………………..um…………are we officially something?" He finally asked. I smiled, he was adorable when he was nervous.

"If that something happens to be a couple then yes." I answered. He smiled and kissed me. He began to lick my lips for permission to enter and I gladly gave him permission. He explored for a while before I interfered and I began to toy around with him. Our fun, however, was interrupted by a crash that came from the living room. We stopped and looked at each other. We heard again and we quickly ran to the outside.

"Um, what was that?" Sasuke asked once we were outside.

"I don't know." I answered as I looked around. There was another crash from behind the trash can. I quickly ran over about to blow something up but I stopped when I saw a small cat there.

"sigh It's just a cat." I said. Sasuke walked over and picked up the cat. It purred in his arm, he didn't have a tag on so it didn't belong to anyone. We both walked back inside and gave it some milk. It quickly ran to it and began to drink from it. I smiled as the cat drank it's milk.

"Are you going to keep it?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, but with a house full of people, I don't know." I answered.

"Hey Ami, we are going to………………"Hinata said as she came in but stopped when she saw the cat. "Oh my god, he's so cute, where did you get him?" She said as she cuddled the cat.

"I found him outside, you want to keep him?" I asked.

"Of course I would, we need a pet anyway, men at the moment aren't working for me so well." She said. You grinned.

"I'm right here." Sasuke stated.

"So." She answered as she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned.

"I'm going to be with the other's if anyone needs me." Sasuke said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean men aren't working for you, I think you should go for Kiba." I said as I began to pet the cat myself.

"Yeah, but he doesn't show any signs of attraction towards me." Hinata said.

"His is still a teen, and so are you, what were you expecting a guy who will reveal his undying love for you." I said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Nope, but at least ask me out on a date, I mean, Tenten is already with Neji, Ino is with Naruto, and you, well you're with Sasuke." She said.

"Yeah, all we need is Sakura with Shika, and you with Kiba to have 5 couples in this house." I said.

"Yeah, what a wonderful thing that would be." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, it would huh?" I said. She glared at me in response.

_**BRING**_

"Who could that be?" I asked as I looked at the clock.

"Who knows, but whoever it is likes to visit late at night." Hinata said.

"Shino!" We heard Kiba yell in excitement.

"Hey, maybe Kiba is gay, that's why he isn't interested in you." I said sarcastically.

"That's mean." She said with a big grin.

"Hey, you never know." I answered as we both walked out towards the hall. When we got there we saw a guy around my age wearing sunglasses and a big grey coat and grey jeans.

"Oh, these are the other people we live with." Kiba said motioning to me and Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Hinata, and this is my sister Ami, who are you may I ask?" Hinata asked.

"Shino, it's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced. I stared at him and got this feeling that I already knew the guy, but when and where did I meet the guy.

"Um, hi, may I ask what he is doing here?" I asked.

"I invited him over, he is my childhood friend, he just arrived from LA." Kiba explained. I thought for a second, could it be? Before I could ask Tenten spoke.

"It was great seeing you again Shino, but I'm beat and so is Ami, come on, I'll accompany you to your bedroom." Tenten said nervously as she dragged me away. I was to shock, it was him.

**Flashback**

_**I was barely waking up from the mini coma I was in. I turned to look at Tenten who was sleeping by my side. I tried to sit up but she was holding me down and my head was really hurting. I managed to sit up after all but my head was hurting. I looked at my surroundings and found that this wasn't our home, I thought it was but it isn't. I quickly shook Tenten, who sat up immediately.**_

"**_Ami, you're awake, I was so worried, and I thought you would never wake up and……………" I interrupted her._**

"_**Where are we, what happened and what do you never wake up?" I asked.**_

"_**The guy who rescued you said that his home was closer so he brought us here and you've been sleeping for 2 days now, he said that it was okay for us to stay here and that he didn't mind so I thought it would be okay since our place is really far from here." Tenten explained.**_

"_**Okay two questions answered, you forgot one." I said.**_

"**_This guy attacked you and I happened to be walking by that area and helped you, the guy is now in jail for attempted robbery and for sexual harassment." A voice said. I turned to look at the person and found my eye sight very blurry. _**

_**  
"I can't see so well, why?" I asked.**_

_**  
"Effects of the concussion you have." He said. I smiled weakly at him.**_

"_**Thank you very much for helping me, is there a way to repay you?" I asked.**_

"_**Just don't go anywhere alone, you were lucky I was walking by." He answered.**_

_**  
"thanks anyway, what is your name anyway?" I asked.**_

"_**Shino." He answered.**_

_**  
"It's nice to meet you Shino, I'm glad you were there to protect me." I said with a smile. If my eye sight wasn't blurry I wouldn't seen that he was blushing and smiling. **_

**_  
"Thank you very much Shino for helping my sister out, I don't know how to repay you." Tenten said._**

"_**Don't worry, just do what I said, don't go anywhere alone, especially at night okay." He said.**_

"_**Okay." We both answered. I heard the door close and turned to look at my sister.**_

"_**He is so nice, but why can't I see him but I can see you?" I asked.**_

**_  
"Who knows but that guy is sure a miracle worker, he bandaged your head and he told me what was wrong with you." Tenten said._**

"_**Oh, then I can't wait to see him cause you seem to be excited over him." I said.**_

_**  
"Well he is hot." Tenten answered. Later that day I was feeling better and could go back home. I was going to say good bye to him but he was gone. I never saw him again and he never new our phone number nor did we know his. We tried visiting him but he was never home.**_

**End Of Flashback**

I was being dragged to my room by Tenten who was in a hurry to get me to my room. Once there she went in, made sure no one was around, and then locked the door.

"What is it Tenten?" I asked her impatiently.

"Remember that Shino guy that saved you?" She asked in an excited tone.

"No shit I do Tenten, what about him?" I asked.

"Well, you just saw him." She said. I stared at her for a second before answering.

"I know, but what do you want me to do, jump on him and yell that he is my night in shining armor." I said sarcastically.

"No, but you could have said it's nice to see you again." Tenten said as she imitated me saying that.

"No okay, Sasuke will ask where I met him and I would have to tell him the truth, and I'm not up to going down memory lane at the moment.

"Ami, you are so…….." She trailed off.

"Yes I know, you don't have to tell me twice." I said.

"Ami, um, I think he might be…………well, magical." Tenten said. I was about to answer but there was a knock on the door. Tenten sighed and unlocked the door with her powers. Hinata and the rest of my sisters came walking in.

"Tenten, what the hell was that, you made everyone think that you and Ami are hiding something, are you?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to me. Ino walked over to my other side and sat there and Hinata sat next to Tenten facing me.

"What would we be hiding?" Tenten asked casually.

"I don't know something to do with that Shino guy." Ino said.

"It's nothing, Tenten was just being Tenten, now, did the guys say something or did you just invent that?" I asked.

"No, Sasuke started to glare at Shino and Neji glared too but not as much as Sasuke cause he saw the surprised look you had." Sakura said.

"Also the fact that you began to blush." Hinata said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yup, Shino noticed to but he seemed to be pretending he wasn't, the guy is cute, but you have Sasuke and you just met him, right?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, but………………"I started.

"So, what's the problem?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it, now, let me go talk to Sasuke before he breaks up with me over a misunderstanding." I said as I got up and walked out the door. As I headed down I heard footsteps up in the attic. I shrugged and continued walking but now a loud thud came from up there. I stopped and listened more carefully. "The book." I said as I ran full speed towards the attic. I quickly ran in and came face to face with Silvanna again.

**Nobody's POV**

Ami just ran into the room and found herself in front of Silvanna who was trying to get the book. As soon as Silvanna turned to look at Ami, she flung her arm making Ami fly back unto the wall unconscious.


	9. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sitting on the couch glaring at Shino. Sure he was one of my charges but that doesn't mean that I have to be nice to the guy. He is a witch like the rest of them, he became a witch with Kiba and the other's. His power is to create illusions and to be able to control bugs. I keep thinking about it, if these 5 idiots are stronger together why those two idiots leave. I mean, I get Gaara, he had to return with his won power of three, and I get Itachi, he had business, but still.

"What was that?" Kiba asked interrupting my trail of thoughts.

"What was what?" Neji asked.

"That." Kiba said as we heard a loud thud. We got up cautiously and stood there in silence. We heard again this time a crash. We immediately ran up the stairs. On our way we bumped into the girls.

"Where's Ami?" Shika asked.

"I don't know, she said something about coming to talk to Sasuke." Sakura said in a worry tone. We heard the crashing again. It was coming from the attic, We looked at each other then ran up the stairs. Once there I saw Silvanna picking up Ami.

"You're too late." She said with a smirk as she flamed out with Ami.

"No." Tenten yelled.

**An Hour Later**

**Sakura's POV**

We have been trying to summon Ami back to us but nothing has been working. They've all been trying hard but nothing, I've tried to sense her but nothing. There is no luck with Sasuke nor with Naruto, what is going on?

"Sakura, please try to sense her again, you two try doing it too, maybe you can sense her now." Tenten said her voice quivering. I sighed knowing I would get nothing but tried anyway. By now we called Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro over. They've been here helping us as well.

"Maybe she is down there, that's why we can't sense her." Gaara said.

"Then let's go check." Sasuke said about to orb out but Neji stopped him.

"No, we are coming with you." Neji said.

"It's too dangerous, besides, maybe she finds a way to come back, someone has to be here." Sasuke said. Neji sighed and nodded as Sasuke and Naruto orbed out.

"How could this happen, I should have sensed it, why didn't I sense it?" I said as I sat down and put my hands on my temples.

"It's not your fault, it's no ones, we didn't know we would be attack, for now, hope that she is okay." Tenten said. They all nodded and took a seat.

**Amaya's POV**

I opened my eyes wide when I heard a loud crashing next to me. I sat up quickly and found my self chained to something. I looked around and found that I was chained to a wall and was separated from a cage which was occupied with people. 6 to be exact. They were staring at me with concern in their eyes. There was a woman with them and she was the one that spoke to me.

"Are you okay kid?" She asked.

"I'm fine, where am I?" I asked.

"The underworld, are you a witch or a white lighter?" The older man with a cigarette asked me.

"I'm a witch, um, who are you people?" I asked as I scooted closer to the cage. It wasn't that far so I could move towards it and the fact he chains were long made it easier.

"I'm Kurenai, these here is Asuma, my husband, and my nephews, Choji and Rock Lee, and these here is a friend, he is…………."The guy interrupted her.

"Itachi, who are you?" He asked. I looked at him, he looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Ami, um, what are you guys?" I asked.

"We are all witches." Kurenai said. I sighed.

"Okay then, what are we doing down here?" I asked.

"Silvanna wants to open a portal to bring back her lost love and needs a fire starter, but she hasn't found one." She said.

"Fire starter?" I asked.

"It's a witch who can start fires you dimwit." Itachi said.

"I know what it means, I just don't understand why a Fire starter?" I asked.

"Because she needs the power to open the gate and to give to her love, of course a witch doesn't know if they are a fire starter that's why she captured us all, the fact that we are very powerful witches is why she brought us here." Asuma said.

"I don't understand why bring a weakling like you here." Itachi said. I growled a little.

"Maybe the fact that she is a Charmed one." A voice said. I turned to look at the source of the voice………….it was Silvanna.

"You are such a pain in the ass you know." I said.

"Do you know that you and your foolish sisters have elemental powers?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." I mumbled. She smirked.

"Then you have no idea that you are a fire starter?" She asked.

"So what if I don't?" I countered.

"Foolish little witch." She said as she slapped me across the face. I wasn't fazed by it which made her smirk.

"I like you, you've got spunk, now, are you prepare to die?" She said as she unlocked my chains and picked me up with one of her powers.

"Leave her alone, none of the Halliwells have any elemental powers, what makes you think that she does?" Kurenai said stopping Silvanna from stabbing me.

"I'll show you." She said as she dropped me on the floor and stood a little bit away from. "You know, it was your fault that your mother died, that little bitch died trying to protect you." She started. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"Shut up." I yelled.

"If only you had listened to her, if only you had done what she had asked you to do." She said.

"Stop it." I yelled. The other's watched in concerned as I clutch my head hoping to stop any old memories from coming back.

"You could have done something, but instead you chose to kill your mother, you are a traitor, a screw up." She said. This was the last straw. You felt so much anger inside you that fire started to surround you.

**No one's POV**

Silvanna had just made Ami remember things she really didn't want to remember. This caused Ami to gain full control of her last power. Fire began to surround Ami as she was clutching her head in anger. She fell to her knees and she bent over to stop the voices that now came into her head. She yelled in agony as the fire grew stronger. Soon the entire room was on fire and Silvanna began to worry.

"Stop." Silvanna yelled but this made the fire surround. Kurenai and the other's watched in horror as the fire engulfed Silvanna. Ami was still trying to stop the pain and the voices that were in her head. By now the fire grew strong enough to break the cage in which Kurenai and the guys were in. As soon as it was broken Kurenai ran to Ami and held her close to her. She began to sooth her which helped because the fire died down slowly.

"How did you know that would work?" Itachi asked as he stared at Ami.

"I didn't, I just hoped it would." She answered. She looked at Asuma and motioned for him to pick up Ami. He nodded and picked her up. They slowly started to walk out of the cave leaving behind an unconscious Silvanna.


	10. Elementals

**Elementals**

**Tenten's POV**

We were sitting in the living room, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to return. It's been a whole entire day since Amaya was taken and we still haven't sensed her. Hinata lost it this morning, saying something about her being dead. Kiba had to take her to her room to calm her down. I got to admit, I too believe that something has happened but I will not say she is dead. She is my sister and she is strong enough to endure anything.

"Naruto, Sasuke, did you find anything?" Sakura asked as soon as she the orbing lights.

"No, but we found that 5 other charges have disappeared too." Sasuke said.

"What does this have to do with Amaya?" I asked.

"It has to do with everything, these 5 people disappeared a week ago but they can sense them, barely." Naruto answered. I sighed. What the hell is going on?

**Amaya's POV**

I woke up by the light burning my eyes early that morning. I sat up quickly after having a quick flashback of what happened last night. Where the hell am I anyway?

"Your awake you dimwit." I heard someone say. I turned to look at the owner of the voice only to see Itachi.

"Don't call me a dimwit okay, where the hell am I anyway?" I asked.

"My home in Japan, we brought you here because we didn't know where you lived, if it's not a problem?" He said. I shook my head 'no' and started to get up. He quickly walked over to me and held me back.

"Hey." I growled.

"Wait first answer a few of my questions before you decided to do anything." Itachi said. I glared at him then nodded. He walked over to the door and called for the rest of the people I met last night. They all walked quickly in to the room and took a sit where ever it was empty.

"So, I thought you knew me, why ask questions?" I asked.

"We need to make sure you are who you say incase you happen to be one of Silvanna's thugs." Kurenai said. I sighed and nodded in understanding.

"So, you are a witch, a charmed one?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"If you are a charmed one, how did they get you?" Rock Lee asked.

"I'm new to the craft and I was surprised." I answered.

"What about you're sisters?" Choji asked.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Aren't they supposed to help you when it comes to these things?" He asked.

"I told you, we were surprised by there attack, and besides, when I got there she was after the book of shadows, not me." I answered.

"Okay, then it really is you, well, as you know, we are witches, but see, we knew your mom." Kurenai said. I turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me." I said.

"She and I were best friends, I use to help her with demon vanquishes but as you can see, I got married and I had to move, I used to go over to your house and play with you guys when your mother was off on her own." Kurenai explained. I stared at her in shock. She was the lady that worked side by side with mom, the lady that was always there after mom died but she disappeared without a trace didn't she?

"I thought you disappeared." I said.

"Actually, I just moved, your grandmother got mad after I denied my powers, see, your grandmother adopted me and I was raise with your family, I was adopted cause I was a witch and my real parents didn't want me so your grams adopted me and raised me as her daughter but later, after your mother died, your father and I fought with her over all of you, but she always denied our help, always denied the fact that we wanted you too grow up as witches so it would be earlier, that's why you don't remember me." She explained. I sighed in annoyance of being informed of our 'aunt' 21 one year's later.

"Okay then, so, why am I here? Why haven't you contacted my sister's yet? Your white lighter?" I asked.

"We've tried but something blocks us, and the reason to why you're here is because this place is the only safe place where we can come." Itachi said. I sighed.

"Can I call for my white lighter?" I asked. Kurenai nodded. I took a deep breath before I called. "Sasuke, Naruto, please come get me." I yelled. I saw Itachi went wide eyed when I mentioned there names, I sighed and continued until I saw the orbing lights that usually come when one of them orbs in. I smiled as I waited for them.

**Sasuke's POV, before Amaya called**

I was sitting on the couch watching the girls scry for Amaya again. I sigh, if she is in the underworld we didn't sense her at all. Silvanna has gotten stronger since the last time. I looked at everyone, they were all trying herd to find her, and I'm here sitting watching them. I was about to get up when Naruto pulled me back down.

"Come, rest, we've orbed all over the world and nothing, just rest, once we regain more energy we will look again." Naruto said. I sighed and nodded sadly. Naruto gave me a weak smile and continued to drink his tea. I sighed again and grabbed my cup and continued to drink my tea when I heard Ami call. Naruto almost choked on his drink when we heard her. He and I shot up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"She's calling, we'll be right back." I said as I orbed out. Naruto followed shortly. I noticed that she was in Japan, wait, what the hell is she doing here?

"Amaya." I said as soon as I orbed into the place. I smiled when I saw here standing next to some people with her arms crossed.

"You took to long." She pouted and I smiled again. Naruto orbed in after me and yelled out in excitement when he saw her. She grinned and ran up to us both and hugged us. I hugged her tightly and happily but I turned to look at the people she was with.

"Itachi?' I asked. He walked up to me with a sad smile. He nodded and suddenly my blood felt like it was boiling, I punched him hard and sent him flying across the room.

**Amaya's POV**

I saw Sasuke punch Itachi across the room. I stared in shock at him then at Itachi then I turned to look at Naruto who was still holding me.

"Don't worry, that's Sasuke's brother." Naruto whispered in my ear. I turned to look at Naruto who had a frown on. I sighed and let go of him, he doing the same. I walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and sighed.

"I guess I deserve that." Itachi said when he got up.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I see you've found your own charges." Asuma told them. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at him. Naruto quickly ran to Rock Lee and Choji and started to say hi to them and all.

"I see you know each other." I mumbled.

"Sasuke and Naruto use to be my charges, when they were alive." Asuma said. I turned to look at Sasuke who had an emotionless face on. I sighed.

"What about Naruto and them?" I asked.

"They where friend when they were alive, and still are." Kurenai said with a giggle. I smiled then turned to look at Itachi as I held on to Sasuke's arm.

"Can we go home, my sister's are probably worried." I said. Sasuke nodded without looking at me and orbed out with me. No later then a second I was back at my house in front of a worried group of people. As soon as they saw me they jumped on me and started to ask questions.

"You ok sis?' Tenten asked.

"Oh my god, I was so worried, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Tell us what they did to you so we can go vanquish their sorry ass." Ino said. Hinata just cried on to my chess as my sisters rambled about my well being. Shika and Kiba had smiles on. Temari and Kankuro had grins and Gaara and Shino were staring off into space.

"I'm fine, just as long as you people get off, and they didn't do anything, actually, I don't remember what I did, but I scared off Silvanna." I said with a weak smile. They stared at me in shock until Ino spoke up.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"Right here." We heard Naruto say as he orbed in.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I had to orb them up to the elders so they can be assigned new white lighters and they can be checked out." Naruto said with a grin. I nodded and sat down on the couch. For the first time in my life I've noticed that the couch is really soft and comfortable.

"What do you mean scared off?" Gaara asked. I sighed and answered. I remember what happened is just how do I tell them that I've got a third power, that we all got a third power that is being passed down our family from the first of the Halliwells.

"I burned her." I answered not really caring anymore. Yup, I'm that fast when it comes to decisions.

"Burned her?" Sasuke asked getting back to his usual face. I smiled weakly and answered.

"I set her up on fire." I answered.

"You set her up on fire, how did you do that?" Naruto yelled.

"She would stop talking and I had to shut her up so I burned her." I answered.

"Do we have that power?" Ino asked in an excited tone. The other's, for the exception of me and my sisters, were staring at me, a frown on all their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's a demon power, only." Shino answered. I looked at him with amusement in my eyes.

"Really, I like this power, I'm not giving it up for anything." I answered. They all stared at me in shock.

"Ami, are you still with us here, that's bad." Tenten said still in shock. I sighed in annoyance.

"Don't be such idiots, I've been a witch a long enough to know the difference between good an evil, and I'm obviously on your side, and the fact that I've got this power doesn't mean I'm evil." I said.

"But that's a demon power." Kiba yelled.

"It's not a demon power, it's an elemental power." I answered in a serious tone.

"Elemental?" They all said in unision.

"Of course, according to the prophecy, 5 witches will have power over the elements but no one ever found out who will be the chosen ones, until now." Naruto said.

"Chosen ones, what prophecy?" Tenten asked.

"The prophecy which names the charmed ones, half the stone was destroyed, your family stone in which it names which of the Halliwells will have power over the elements, but we thought that the chosen ones will rise when the world is in danger." Sasuke said.

"Silvanna said that she wanted to open a portal, a portal to bring back her love, she said she needed a fire starter in order to open it and I'm the key according to her." I said. They all sighed.

"That's the danger, according to prophecy, if a portal to a different dimension is open it will be either the end of the world or bring chaos." Sasuke said. I sighed.

"So what do we do?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing, let's just hope that she did scare off Silvanna and that she won't try anything against us anymore." Sasuke answered. We nodded.

"Hey, when do we find out which element we control?" Ino asked. I smirked.

"You are such a slutty pig." I said. Ino growled and got up and started to point at me.

"Watch it you……………"She couldn't finish as a small wave of water, coming out of hand, came at me and I flew back against the wall. Sasuke immediately ran to me.

"Ow." I said as Sasuke helped me up.

"Ooh, sorry, but you deserved it." Ino said with a triumphant smiled.

"I wanted to see if your element would rise with anger, obviously it does, and it freaking hurts." I said. Sasuke smirked as he held me up.

"So anger triggers it?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, all we need to find out is which element you people got." Ino said as Sasuke healed the small scratches I had.

"Huh, so, I guess you don't…………………" Temari was interrupted by Tenten.

"Would you guys like to stay a little while, besides, I think we all need some rest, you guys could spend the night here." Tenten said.

"Where?" Kiba asked.

"We have a small little house with a few extra rooms outside." Sakura answered for Tenten. Temari turned to look at her brothers, who nodded, and nodded to us.

"Okay, follow me." Tenten said as she led them outside.

"Good night everyone." Sakura said. We answered and then they all went to bed for the exception of me and Sasuke. We were sitting on the couch, me sitting in between his legs as he hugged me.

"I'm glad you are okay." Sasuke said breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"For caring." I said as I turned to look at him. He looked down at me with a smile. I smiled back, he started to lean in and soon our lips brushed together. He licked my lips for entrance. I gladly gave him passage and he started to explore. I lightly touched his tongue and soon it was like our tongues were dancing in our mouths. Sadly we had to break apart to breath. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead lightly and hugged me closer to him. He once again broke the silence with something I thought I would have to bring up.

"Itachi, he……………"He started the paused, took a deep breath and continued." He left shortly after my parents died. He left me behind in an orphanage, he didn't even say good bye, he just left, I never knew why until I saw him again after I began my life as a white lighter. He and I were witches, but I was a future white lighter, as they call it, he said he wanted to protect me." He said. I sat up and kneeled in front of him, still in between his legs. I looked at him but he was looking at something else. I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"Later I found out that he was responsible for killing my parents, he said that they were demons and if I wanted to proof to go and ask the elders." He finished. I stared at him in shock. He began to sob lightly. I supped his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes.

"If they were really demons then he did do it to protect you, please, if you have any resentment against him, don't, he is real nice and like he said, he did it to protect you." I whispered. He looked at me as more tears started to come down his face. He pulled me in and stared to cry in my chess. I put my arms around his head and let him cry. Soon he cried himself to sleep and I laid him down so he would sleep. I was about to get up when he shifted and pulled me down with him. I smiled at his sleeping figure. Sadly I wouldn't be able to get up considering that he was holding my waist and he was half on top of me, his legs were laced with mines. My head was on his chest and my hands were on his chest as well. I smiled again and got comfortable. Soon I too fell into a deep slumber.


	11. The Mall and The Lunch Date

**The Mall And The Lunch Date**

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking down the stairs to do my normal morning routines when something caught my sight. I smiled as I saw Ami and Sasuke lying on the couch sleeping peacefully. It's been a while since I've seen my sister this happy. I walked over to them and shook them lightly. Sasuke was the one to answer to this.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily as he tried to rub the sleep away. I smiled.

"It's 7."I answered.

"7, it's too early." He grumbled, I giggled in response.

"You do realize that you and Ami are sleeping down here right?" I asked. He opened his eyes wide and stared at me then at Ami. He smiled and sighed.

"I'll wake her up and we'll meet you in the kitchen." He said. I nodded and left to the kitchen. No sooner had I arrived, Shika came tumbling down the stairs. I giggled as he yawned and stumbled the rest of the way to the kitchen counter.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He answered with another yawn. I kept staring at him and noticed that the guy was hot. Yup, he was but he can be so lazy. I sighed in a dreamy way which caused Shika to turn to look at me in a confused way. I giggled and continued with cleaning the kitchen until Ami and Sasuke walked in, well Ami stumbled in Sasuke walked in.

"Good Morning Ami, did you sleep well last night?" I asked my older sister with a small giggle. She was about to answer when she caught my actual question.

"Perv." She mumbled and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Shika and Sasuke stared at us both with confusion.

"Not important." I said as I eyed Sasuke and Ami. Amaya ended up glaring at me and getting a confused expression from Sasuke until he too caught the actual question and blushed. I smiled satisfied at the chaos I created and took a seat next to Shika. Sasuke sat across us and Ami started to cook.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Shika asked as he yawned.

"Hinata and Kiba went to school, Tenten had to go to work, same as Neji, Ino left with Naruto somewhere, probably your club to test it, and Gaara and his siblings said they were heading home and would wait for your call." I said. They all nodded but Ami brought up someone else I thought would have been better not mentioned.

"What about Shino?" She asked. I sighed and hanged my head low.

"He said he was going to go and get a job somewhere so he can help with stuff here." I answered. I heard that clattering from the pots and pans had stopped. I lifted my head up to see Ami had stopped and she seemed to be pissed. Sasuke was pissed too and Shika was edging closer to me because he was sitting in between me and Sasuke and he was getting afraid.

"To help around the house, who let him stay here?" Ami asked in a deadly calm tone.

"Um……………Tenten did." I answered softly. I was afraid she might blow us up or something but she surprised. Instead she sighed.

"Fine, whatever." She answered and went back to cooking. By now Shika and I were hugging each other but we let go when Sasuke turned to us a big grin plastered on his face. We dusted ourselves and just stared at the nothingness.

"Sakura, you working today?" Ami asked.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here, but if you need any……………….." I said with a giggle but Ami interrupted me.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall together." Ami said. I smiled real big.

"Yes." I beamed. Shika and Sasuke had to cover their ears from my sudden outburst but this just made my sisters smile.

" We'll leave after I get dressed." She said with a smile. I nodded and ate the food that was placed in front of me.

**An Hour later**

After Ami had gotten dressed we left in her car. We left behind Sasuke and Shika who said that they would find something to do after we asked if they wanted to come. Soon we arrived at the mall after a few minutes. We immediately got off and walked over to Papaya. Ami started to look at the different shirts while I followed silently looking at each shirt Ami had in her hand.

"You actually have enough money to buy all that?" I asked.

"Yup, go and look for clothes for yourself and we'll meet up once I get a skirt for each shirt." Ami said. I had a sweat drop when she said that. She has probably about 10 shirts right there and this store is expensive, unless she is using her check from her last job. I nodded and looked at the clothes nearest to my sister. I found about 10 different shirts and skirts I wanted to try on. Once we finished looking we went to the dressing room. It was so lonely, as a matter of fact, the entire store was quiet, not a lot of people were out today. Oh well.

"Sakura, I've noticed that Shika was stealing glances at you." Ami said out of the blue. I blushed. The guy is hot and I just so happen to have a crush on him, but I didn't know he felt the same way, I mean, he said it himself. He wanted a girl who would stay home and take care of the children while he worked and would cook for him and all that good stuff that I totally hate, ask anybody and they will tell you that I'm no housewife, let alone cut to be one, then again it's to early and we haven't even dated yet, I am so crazy.

"Oh really." I said nervously.

"Yup, and I think that you two will make a cute couple, regardless of his expectations for a wife, I swear, that boy needs to get out more." I heard Ami said as we walked into a dressing room each. There was two isolated in a corner where we wouldn't be disturbed so we chose those. I giggled as I remember the night after they moved in, we asked them what they expected from a girl. Not because we liked them like that but because Ami thought it would annoy them but instead it got her a kiss from Sasuke, same for Ino, Hinata blushed as Kiba gave descriptions of her. Neji got a very hungry kiss from Tenten when he said he already had what he wanted. And well Shika, well he is different, way different.

"Cherry, you still with me?" Ami asked using my old nickname.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't give me the idea that he likes me, maybe the guy just haves issues." I said as I began to undress.

"I guess, but I think we can find out if he likes you or not." I heard Ami say as I heard shuffling next door. Probably because she was fidgeting again, she always does that when she thinks an outfit is too cute for her. A second later her door open. I walked out soon after with a pink dress. It had red flowers at the bottom and it was a tube dress. The waist part had a thick red stripe going around it so it looked like it was two separate things. I smiled, I look cute in this. I looked over at my sister. She was wearing a pink strapless shirt that reached about 6 inches above her knees. Under it she was wearing a black jean skirt with chains. The shirt had red stripes going sideways. She looked so sporty and cute. I smiled as my sister began to fidget again as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look so cute, why don't you like it?" I asked as I locked arms with my sister and pushed her a little so we could both see ourselves in the mirror.

"Because, it's pink, no offense to your hair, but I don't like pink so much." She said. I giggled as my sister pulled the shirt a little.

"But the shirt is so cool, it looks like a real small dress, but it's actually a shirt, come on, you look cute." I said. She winced at the word I used to describe her which made me giggle.

"Cute is such a troublesome word." We heard behind us. We turned around to see Shika leaning against the doorframe that leads to the dressing room with his arms crossed. Sasuke was standing on the other side same position with a smirk on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ami asked. Sasuke shrugged and turned to Shika. He turned around slightly with a blush as he spoke.

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to go to lunch with us." Shika said. Ami turned to look at me a big grin on her face. I scowled at her, she was right, and I hate it when she is right.

"Sure, let us go………….." Ami started to talk but I interrupted her.

"Sasuke, doesn't she look cute in this?" I asked. Ami blushed when I asked.

"I don't think she looks cute in that." Sasuke said. I frowned and so did Ami, oh I'm going to kill that guy. "I think she looks beautiful in that." He finished. I smiled as I turned to look at my sister. Now she was blushing, job complete.

"See, now we are going to buy these stuff, you guys don't waiting a few minutes while we pay for this do you?" I asked as I pushed Ami back inside to the dresser.

"Nope, we'll wait outside for you two." Sasuke said as he started to walk outside. Shika took one last look at me, and blushed, then left. Guys are so weird sometimes.

**After Paying**

Ami just paid for everything, yup, all 20 outfits. 10 of those outfit's being mine and the rest hers. We walked outside to see Sasuke and Shika standing outside next to a tree ignoring the two girls standing in front of them asking for dates.

"I told you, we already have girlfriends." Sasuke mumbled. Shika only nodded but the girls continued to ramble on and on about them being better and shit. Ami sighed and I only glared at the girls hoping that whatever power I have can actually hurt them. I felt myself being pulled over to the group and noticed Ami dragging me.

"Excuse me." Ami said as she pushed the girls out of her way and went over to Sasuke and kissed him passionately. The girls scoffed and walked away. Once Ami broke away Sasuke pulled her back and kissed her again. I sighed in awe and Shika only sighed.

"People, get a room." Shika said making Sasuke and Ami break away. I smirked. They are so cute together.

"Ah come on, don't be like that, I don't mind." I said in a dreamy tone. Shika only sighed again and began to walk away. I ran after him while Sasuke and Ami walked shortly behind us hand in hand. I smiled as I turned to look at them.

"Admit it." I said. Shika turned to look at me as if I was crazy.

"Admit what?" He asked.

"That they look cute." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but they shouldn't make out in public." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"People will think bad, they usually do." He said. I sighed.

"But walking hand in hand isn't bad is it?" I asked.

"Nope, just as long as that is the only place they touch." He answered. I giggled knowing what he meant. Shortly after we arrived at this café. It was beautiful, it had trees surrounding the place making each table look like it was in it's own private room. The tables were small and had enough room for 4 people. Also, the tables were outside and there were waiters running from table to table getting every order.

"Come on, over here." Ami said as she pulled Sasuke to a table. I smiled and walked over to the table, followed by Shika. We sat across from Ami and Sasuke. Fortunately we only had two bags each so there wasn't much to carry. We each order our food and waited patiently for our food. It was me who broke the silence that suddenly befell us.

"So, is there a reason why you guys changed your minds about coming with us?" I asked.

"Sasuke dragged me here." I heard Shika mumble. I smiled when He hissed after being kicked by Sasuke.

"That's still not a reason." Ami said.

"Well, we just wanted to hang with you guys, if you don't mind?" Sasuke said.

"No, we don't mind." Ami said. I nodded. Soon after the waiter came back with our food and we began to eat. No later had we started to eat that my phone began to ring.

"I thought you turned that stupid thing off." Ami whined as I began to dig through my purse for the little thing.

"I guess I didn't." I said nervously. I found it and answered. "No, I'm with my sister……………………..but……………..wait………..now……………Okay, I……………" I couldn't finish my sentence seeing as Ami took my phone away and hung for me. Then she put away in her purse. Sasuke and Shika stared at us partially afraid of what I might do, but truth be told, I'm glad she did that. Denise is killing me here with all that work she is giving me.

"It's called a day off, if you don't tell Denise to back off with the work I will." Ami threatened. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I will." I answered. I swear I saw Sasuke and Shika sigh in relief. I smiled and continued to eat. After we finished eating, Sasuke whispered something in Ami's ear, which got Shika annoyed, then she nodded a big smile on her face.

"Sakura, I'm going to show something to Sasuke, meet us at Hot Topic in a few." She said as she and Sasuke got up and left. I sighed and got money out to pay but Shika put a hand over mine's.

"I'll pay, believe it or not, I have money." He said. I smiled at him and put my wallet away. Soon after he paid we started to walk to Hot Topic in silence.

"Sakura………….um……..I was wondering……..do you like anybody?" Shika managed to say.

"I might, why?" I answered. He sighed, a little depressed.

"Nothing, just wanted to know." He said. I sighed. He wanted to ask something else, not that.

"Shika, tell me what's wrong." I said.

"It's nothing." He mumbled.

"Shika?" I asked. Oh boy, I hope he doesn't reject me for what I'm about to do.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"How do you feel about girls who make the first move?" I asked. He stopped dead on his tracks then turned to look at me. I smiled and kissed him passionately. Soon I felt his arms go around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It's a good thing that this part of the mall was all isolated. Soon we had to break away to breath. He had a big smile plastered on his face, not that I didn't.

"How do you feel about guys who make the second move?" He asked. I smiled and he pulled me towards him kissing me again. We broke away again for breathe and smiled.

"It worked." I heard Ami whisper to Sasuke.

"Course it did." Sasuke whispered back. I smiled and looked over Shika's shoulder. He looked behind him too to see Ami and Sasuke behind the wall watching.

"Hi!" Ami said as she walked over to us followed by Sasuke who had a smirk on his face, same for Ami. Shika let go of me and sighed.

"You people are so troublesome." He mumbled with a smile.

"I know." Ami said.

**An Hour Later**

Now we are walking back to the car after dragging Shika and Sasuke to a few more stores and making them give us their opinions on most of the clothes we bought. They would get nervous when they didn't like something so we figure we would toy around with them and make them give us their opinions on the ugliest clothes we could find. But that was an hour ago, so now Sasuke and Shika are relief to be going home. It's about 3 now so Kiba and Hinata might be home. We hoped unto the car and Ami drove off. Sasuke sat in front with her and I sat in the backseat with Shika.

"Ami, can I ask you a question?" I asked not really sure if I should bring up the subject of magic right now.

"Just did." She answered. I glared at her. I hate it when she answers like that. Shika and Sasuke chuckled at her response. I sighed and continued anyway.

"My element, do we have anyway to figure out what it is?" I asked.

"Just get pissed, that should be enough, I mean, it worked with Ino and for me, why not you and the others." She answered. I turned to look out the window.

"What gets you mad?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot of things." Ami mumbled.

"Hey." I said.

"Well it's true, whether you like it or not." Ami said. I sighed and started to mumble colorful words under my breath which made Shika chuckle at my reaction.

"Okay, then get mad." Sasuke said.

"No, not right here." Ami said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We are in a car lady, you figure it out." Ami said. I sighed and nodded. Soon we arrived home and I quickly ran inside leaving behind a group of confused people. As soon as I entered I saw Shino and Kiba playing playstation. Hinata was watching them and Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Ino were having a conversation of god knows what with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara who are starting to hang out here now. They turned to look at my direction when I barged in.

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked. I laughed nervously.

"No, just wanted to see which element I got, excuse me." I said as I ran off.

**Amaya's POV**

I saw Sakura run directly into the house and probably somewhere else seeing as Tenten, Neji and Temari's car were here. I sighed as I closed the back door to the car grabbing all 10 bags there. Sasuke saw I was struggling and helped out as Shika walked into the house. Soon after we followed.

"Sakura, be careful." I yelled after her as I walked in. Sasuke followed behind closing the door behind him. I put all the bags down on the floor, more like dropped them, and walked over to the conservatory, followed by everyone.

"You guys go shopping?" Ino asked.

"Yup." I answered as I saw Sakura trying to get mad but not working.

"What is she doing?" Gaara asked.

"Trying to use her element." I answered.

"Sakura, just wait until you really do need it." Tenten said.

"It isn't going to work, you of all people should know that it's impossible to get her to do anything once she has made up her mind." I said. Tenten sighed and took a sit on the couch followed by Hinata, Ino and I. The rest took a seat somewhere. We watched for 10 minutes as she tried to get mad but nothing. I sighed and got prepared for impact as I got up.

"Come billboard, you to weak to use your power." Ino said after figuring out what I was going to do. She got up and walked in front of me.

"What did you say?" Sakura said obviously pissed off.

"You heard me forehead." Ino said. Sakura got pissed and raised her hand to point at us about to say something but instead a big earth quake happened and the ground began to level up. This caused Ino and I to jump back and fall flat on our asses.

"Oh my god." Sakura said as she covered her mouth.

"Ow." I said as I sat up a little. Ino groaned as she got up.

"You two okay?" Tenten asked as she stifled a laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too I swear." Sakura said as she ran over to us.

"Where have I heard that before?" I mumbled to myself as Sasuke helped me up.

"You could have been nicer." Ino said as Naruto helped her up.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said again.

"It's okay, besides, Ino tempted you, it's not your fault." I said as I looked at the broken windows and the cracked floor. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they too looked at it.

"Well guys, you've got worked to do tomorrow." Tenten told them with a smirk.

"So, what element was that?" Kiba asked as we all walked over to the living room.

"Earth, nice, I like it." Naruto said.

"Earth, mother nature" Hinata said.

"She isn't mother nature considering she can't control the weather." Sasuke explained.

"So, how many elements are left?" Ino asked.

"10." Naruto said.

"Why 10?" Neji asked obviously barely notified of this himself.

"Each of you will have two elements, which element you will each get is a mystery." Sasuke said.

"So technically we have to be careful not to get pissed because we've got no idea if our element is harmful." Tenten said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Great, just great." Tenten mumbled as we each thought about the possible elements. I wonder what element I will get.


	12. The Mark

**The Mark**

I sighed as I continued to stare at the TV.

Sasuke and the guys all left for the council, something about warning them about the new powers. I stared at the TV a little longer before finally shutting it off. I got up with a groan and headed towards the kitchen.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"I'm bored." I mumbled.

"When are you not bored." She mused. I glared at her and plopped myself on the chair by the counter. We stayed there in silence as Ino continued to do what she was doing, which was eating her sandwich, which I made for her cause I was bored.

"So, um, do you have any idea where dad is?" She asked. I turned to her with a little curiosity. This is the first time anyone mentions dad in this house. You see, a few months after Hinata was born he just left. One can only imagine what happened to him.

"I don't know, I guess I'd have to call Aunt Holly or something, by the way, I met this lady in the cave who said she was our aunt." I mumbled. Ino stared at me and sighed.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked as I turned back to look at her.

"Stay calm, out of all us; you seem to hold more things inside then Tenten, how do you do that?" Ino asked. I turned to look at the floor.

"I'm use to it, once you live through high school you are set for the world." I answered as the rest of our sisters walked in.

"Ami, someone is on the phone for you." Tenten said as she picked up the kitchen phone and passed it to me. I sighed and answered with hesitation.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hi there, this is Amaya Halliwell?" The person asked.

"Uh yes, who is this may I ask?" I asked into the phone.

"Ami, hi, it's been so long, it's me, Anko." The lady said.

"Auntie?" I asked with joy. My sisters jumped and ran over to me.

"Yes, by the way, who was that, the person who answered?" She asked.

"It was me auntie, Tenten!!!" Tenten said with excitement.

"Tenten, hi!!!!" Anko said in the same tone.

"Wait, hold on, let me put you on speaker." I said as I pressed the button and placed the phone on the receiver.

"Hi there, who else is there?" Anko asked.

"Ino, Sakura and Hinata!!!" The three girls echoed.

"Hi there, I'm glad to hear from you, it's been so long, sorry I didn't know who you were, you sound so mature now Tenten!" Anko said.

"So, what's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we'd have a reunion." She said.

"As in a family reunion, you know where everyone is?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I tracked them down, and we know you received your powers." She said. I frowned.

"How'd you know that?" Sakura asked.

"We sensed it, and we got a call from Kurenai, looks like we will all be reunited, you girls up for it?" She asked. We looked at each other and smiled.

"HELL YES!!!!" We echoed. She only laughed at our enthusiasm.

"By the way girls, we also want to show you girls something." Anko said.  
"What?" We echoed.

"It's a surprise, we will come over this weekend, talk to you girls later." She said as she hung up. I pressed the speaker button to hang up and turned to my sisters.

"Nice, I'm not bored anymore." I mused. My sisters only grinned.

"Y-your family?" Naruto stammered. Yes, we told about our aunt and none seemed to be up to meeting our family.

"What's wrong with our family?" Ino asked.

"Everything, we've heard so much about them, it's like we have already met them." Kankuro said.

"What have you heard about our family?" I asked.

"Nothing, we'll deal with it for you girls." Sasuke said. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Suck up." The guys echoed. We girls only giggled at their response.

"Tenten?" Ino asked after we stopped and stayed quiet. I turned to her and motioned for her not to say anything. She saw me and turned to the ground.

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, I, you know what, I forgot." She answered. Tenten smiled.

"Maybe you do need those vitamins." Tenten mused. I smiled weakly unaware that Shino, Sasuke, and Gaara had noticed my interruption.

"Ami, can I talk to you in my room." Ino asked.

"Yeah, see ya guys later." I said as Ino dragged me away. Once at her room she sat me down and started to cry.

"Why can't I ask Tenten about dad?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry sis, but you know that this will only ruin her day, she'll be pissed off with everyone." I answered as I hugged Ino. She continued to sob as I held on to her. Suddenly I heard a small cry coming from afar.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. Ino stopped long enough to hear and shot up.  
"Who's crying?" She asked.

"I don't know, come on." I said as we tiptoed towards the door. I heard footsteps outside the door and sighed in relief.

"Probably Tenten or Sakura, come on." I said as I opened the door with confidence. But standing before me was the most horrible thing I have ever seen.

"Ami, what is it?" Ino asked as she saw the fear in my face. She turned to look at what was in front of me and yelped in fear. Both of us stared at it.

"Tenten." I managed to choke out. The figure only smirked and lifted its arm and began to come towards me.

"NO, GET AWAY!!!!!" I yelled as I blew it back and ran back into the room, closing the door in the process. Ino stumbled back and fell on her butt while I stared at the door in horror. I saw the shadow of the figure still there. Then the figure began to pound on the door. I fell backwards and held Ino close to me.

"What is it, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!!!!!!?????" Ino yelled.

"Calm down sweetie." I mumbled as the pounding got louder.

"Ami, Ino, open the door." I heard Neji's voice.

"How do we know it's you?" I asked.

"Open the goddamn door!!!!" I heard a growl. We stared at the door in horror and shrieked when the door broke in half. We both shut our eyes tight and waited for whatever it was.

"Ami, Ino, you two okay?" Tenten asked. I opened my eyes slowly and sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Shino asked. I stared at the door and saw a shadow by the door and scooted back.

"It's still here, it's still here." I mumbled as I shut my eyes tight again. Everyone could only stare at us. Stare at our quivering bodies.

Nobody's POV

"It was a demon, I know it, it was a demon." Tenten mumbled.

"But I would have sensed it." Shino said.

"What else could it fucking be!!!?" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten, calm down, don't yell at him, now, let's try asking them again." Sakura said. Tenten sighed.

"Fine, sorry Shino." She said. Shino only nodded. Tenten turned to Hinata who was standing by Kiba twiddling her fingers like she always did when she had something to say.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

Hinata jumped a little and turned to her elder sister.

"Why don't we call dad?" She asked/ whispered. Sakura and Tenten quickly turned to Hinata.

"Why, he ain't gonna fucking help." Tenten hissed.

"Tenten, Hinata, he won't be of help, all he ever does is make it worst." Sakura said.

"Actually, that would help; calling your aunts and uncles will also help too." Naruto said.

"No, we can call our aunts and uncles, but that's it." Tenten said and stormed off.

"Sorry." Hinata whispered. Kiba turned to her and hugged her. Sakura sighed.

"You were young, you don't remember." Sakura said and left. Everyone else sighed as they all headed to their respective resting place. Kiba and Hinata were now the only ones there.

"I didn't mean to make it worst." Hinata whispered.

"You didn't, you were trying to help." Kiba said.

"I don't understand why they hate dad so much, it seems like Ino and I are the only ones that care about him." Hinata mumbled as tears started to roll down her pale cheek. Kiba hugged her more tightly and walked over to the couch and sat them both down.

"They probably miss him too, just refuse to say something." Kiba said as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. Hinata smiled.

"That is possible." She mused. Kiba smiled and nodded. They stayed silent for a while before Kiba spoke up again.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you would like…………………" He trailed off and turned to look at the floor. Hinata sat up straight and turned him to face her. Hinata then placed her lips on his making him go wide eyed. Soon he licked her lips for permission, which she gladly gave him. They kissed for minutes in a passionate way until they broke apart for breath.

"I didn't even finish but that might be a yes." Kiba mused. Hinata giggled and gave him a quick peck.

"Yes." She answered. Kiba grinned and hugged her, kissing her in the process.

Dream

Amaya's POV

I stood in a black room. Staring off into the emptiness. I felt myself standing over water and a slight breeze blowing back my hair. I was wearing a white type gown which had blood stains everywhere. I spread my arms and pretended that I was flying.

"Mommy!!!" I heard off in the distance. I dropped my arms to my side and turned towards all direction when that same phrase spread throughout the room. I turned to all directions and suddenly found myself standing in front of a teenage version of myself.

"How could you?" The other version of me mumbled.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!!!" She yelled as I suddenly flew back. I felt myself in water. Sinking down to the bottom. I turned to look at my surroundings and saw a body a little bit in front of me. I swam towards the body and saw my mother unconscious.

"You, you did it, you, YOU!!!!!!" I heard someone whisper then yelled.

"NO!!!" I yelled. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and felt myself being pulled deeper into the water. I tried hard to swim up but I couldn't.

"Let me go, LET ME GO!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Suddenly I found myself back in high school. I stood in front of my teenage version again. She sat by herself on top of the school looking down.

"It's your time." I heard a whisper. I turned to look behind me and saw that figure from before. She smirked and waved good bye as I began to fall. I yelled for help as I continued to fall.

End of Dream

"NOO!!!" I shrieked as I felt myself fall on my bed. I snapped my eyes open and looked at my surroundings. Suddenly the doors bursted open and in came almost everyone.

"You okay Ami?" Tenten asked. I nodded but saw them looking at me in a weird way.

"Ami, did you just take a shower?" Sakura asked. That's when I noticed I was completely wet. I felt around my bed and it was all wet. I jumped up and backed off towards the wall and stared at my bed in horror.

"Ami." Sasuke mumbled. That's when we heard a piercing scream from across the hall. They all jumped and ran towards Ino's room. I stayed behind and continued to stare at my bed.

"It's your time." I heard a whisper. I quickly ran to Ino's room and found her on the floor, bleeding, scars all over her body. Naruto was holding as they all began to talk amongst themselves.

"It's your time." I heard again. I turned behind me and saw that shadow again. I slowly and quietly stepped out of the room and followed the shadow towards the attic. I heard sobbing again. This time louder then before. Once I entered the attic I saw a little girl sitting with her knees tucked into her body. Her head in between her legs.

"Are you okay?" I managed to say. She stopped sobbing but didn't move one finger.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She slowly moved away from her position and began to get up. I stopped dead on my tracks and could only watch.

"It is your time." She mumbled as she went up in flames. I watched in horror as she turned to look at me. The figure from before smirked once again and turned slowly towards a small door at the corner of the room. She smiled and pointed at me.

"How could you!!!????" She yelled and flung me back. I could watch as she walked towards me.

"Get away from my niece!!!!" I heard someone yell. I watched as my aunts and uncles ran into the room and stood in front of me in a protecting way. MY sisters and everyone else ran in and saw the figure.

"What do you want, Ana!!?" Anko asked.

"The girl has something that belongs to me." Was all she said before she disappeared. They waited a second before turning to me.

"Let me see your arm?" Iruka, my uncle, asked. I showed him both and he frowned when he saw a small tattoo on my wrist. It was the cross with god nailed to it. The cross was upside down, on fire and had a snake surrounding it. He turned to my other uncles and aunts and then to my grandpa.

"Jiraiya, she has the mark." Iruka mumbled.

"What the hell was that!!!!???" Tenten yelled as we all sat in the living room, well, I sat with Ino while everyone else stood around us arguing.

"She was a demon, works for Silvanna, also her sister, looks to me that this thing you took they want really bad." My grandpa, Jiraiya mumbled in a thoughtful tone.

"I haven't taken anything from them." I said.

"Ami-" I interrupted Tenten.  
"I haven't taken shit from them!!!!!" I yelled. They all stayed quiet.

"Ami, I'm sorry." Tenten said as she sat next to me and hugged me. I only stared at the floor, not returning her hug.

"Ami, in your dream, were you there again?" Ino asked. Everyone turned to me.

"Grandpa, that house down the block, how long has it been empty?" I asked. Ino turned to me while everyone looked at me in confusion.

"The house has been empty for years, the year Tenten was born." Jiraiya answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tenten asked. I turned to her.

"Remember in LA you had the same thing, bad dreams, waking up with bruises and covered in water, remember?" I asked. Tenten stared at me in horror. Jiraiya quickly walked over to her and lifted her arm and looked it over.

"Damn it, anyone else has gone through the same thing?" He growled. Hinata and Sakura turned to the floor.

"She infected them all." Anko stated.

"Infected them?" Neji asked.

"The ones who have the mark of the devil, they……………" Sasuke trailed off.

"The ones with the mark of the Devil are forever in his legion." I mumbled.


	13. Thin Line Between Life and Death

**Thin Line Between Death and Life**

Mom: Rin

Grams: Tsunade

I sat alone in my room going down memory lane. Everyone has been worried sick about us. It has come to the point that Gaara and his siblings have begun to live here to keep an eye on us. I sighed and turned to the window. It was bright outside. It was a beautiful day, happy and peaceful. But, it felt nothing like that. Sadness, anger, hurt, it all lurked within me. Somehow it might have something to do with what happened years ago in high school.

_Flash back_

"_Ami, come on, we will be late!!!" Ino yelled as we headed to class. _

Back then I wasn't popular but people still surrounded me, I had a wonderful boyfriend. All the friends I did have loved me. Yet somehow I felt so alone. Everything that has happened in my life. My sisters fighting all the time.

"_I'm not going to class, go on ahead, see you later." I said._

It came to the point I couldn't take it anymore. The yelling. The blaming.

How could anyone survive?

_I walked slowly to the roof. Heading up the long stairway in silence. My footsteps could probably be heard from all the way down there. _

No one would understand. No one really knew me

_I stood on the roof. At the edge of the building. Staring down at the campus. The bell rang and everyone filed out. One girl saw me and shrieked. Everyone turned to look at me. All yelling for help or some yelling to get me to not jump off._

And yet, I knew someone understood me. I knew someone was there always to make sure I wouldn't be harmed in anyway.

"_Ami!!!!!" I heard my name being called from behind me. I knew who it was._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore." I told him. _

"_Ami, please don't jump, I know how you feel, I understand, but it doesn't mean you should kill yourself, you have people that care for you," he paused and hesitated before speaking again. "I love you, please don't leave me here alone." He said. I stayed silent. I was shocked. _

"_I….." I turned around to face him. He smiled and walked towards me. I was about to jump down but something pulled me back._

"_It is your time." I heard as I fell back. Obito went wide eyed and ran towards me and caught me before I could fall._

"_Don't let me go!" I cried. _

"_I won't!" He answered._

If only I had died that day, Obito would still be here.

_End of Flashback_

I turned to the yearbook in front of me. It was turned to the page with a picture of Obito Uchiha on it.

"Rest in peace." I mumbled as a single tear fell down my cheek.

**

* * *

**

"Today is the anniversary." Ino mumbled as everyone sat in the living room in silence.

"I know." Tenten mumbled.

"Anniversary?" Gaara asked.

"A couple of close friends were killed today." Sakura answered.

"That explains all that has been happening." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Their powers probably went haywire and must have summoned Ana by accident, Ana might have meant that Ami took her peace." Iruka said.

"I guess." Kurenai said.

"Is that the reason why Ami is locked in her room?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered. Sasuke and Naruto suddenly turned to the ceiling and sighed.

"The elders want to see us, we'll be back later." Sasuke said as they both orbed out.

"Yeah, I have to go to work." Neji said.

"Ditto." Shino said. Little by little everyone left. The only ones left were the Halliwell family.

"Girls, remember I told you I was going to show you something?" Anko asked. The girls nodded.

"Meet us in the attic, go get Ami." Jiraiya said.

* * *

I sighed as my sisters dragged me to the attic.

"Come on, it's better then moping." Tenten said.

"I am not moping, just remembering." I mumbled.

"You know, if you plan to have a healthy relationship with Sasuke, you should tell him about _him_." Sakura said. I stopped and turned to her.

"If you plan to have a healthy relation ship with Shika, you should tell him about _him_." I mocked her. She frowned.

"I will, as soon as Tenten tells Neji." She said.

"Damn it, it sucks being the oldest, I got no one to pass it on too." She mumbled. We smiled as we entered the attic but frowned once we saw the two people we thought we would never see again.

"Mom, grams?" We echoed

"Girls, I'm so happy to see you!!!!" Our mother chirped. Hinata took one more look and fainted while the rest of us only stared.

* * *

"How could you not tell us we could summon the dead!!!!????" We all yelled.

"Because, we can't stay here long, and this is a special occasion girls." Grandma Tsunade.

"It doesn't matter, I'm happy to see you mom!!!!" Hinata said as soon as everything going on finally set in.

"Oh girls." Mom and grams echoed. We could only hug our beloved mom and grams and cry after years of not seeing them.

"Well, we have to leave, but feel free to summon us when ever you want, just not everyday, when it is important things." Grams lectured.

"We got it." We echoed with a smile.

"And you, no one stays here to live, go back home or find one nearby, don't want my girls supporting a bunch of freeloaders." My mom warned everyone. Everyone nodded with a smile as they disappeared.

"Well, I guess we will leave you girls to talk, we will go back to our house now, we left the address and phone numbers on the fridge." Kurenai said. We smiled and nodded as we all said our good byes.

Once everyone had left we sat in silence in the attic.

"I wonder," I paused as my sisters turned to me. "I wonder how different our lives would have been if they were still alive, if they were still here with us." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I can just imagine Deidara and Obito trying to make Sasori smile." Tenten mused.

"And Sasori pushing Deidara and Obito away." Ino said.

"And Yamato and Sai laughing their asses off." Sakura added.

"Or when Sai would try to make Ami and Tenten mad." Hinata mumbled. All of us smiled and sighed at the same time.

"And if mom and grams would still be here, if mom and dad were still together." Tenten mumbled. We all frowned.

"I guess, in a way, they are still here, in spirit, but here nonetheless." I mumbled. They all nodded. Suddenly Ino jumped up with a big grin.

"I have an idea!!!" She shrieked.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't, we have our boyfriends here and if we summon them it's gonna be real hard to explain why we summoned them in the first place." Sakura said in fluster.

"Geez, you were the only one who never rebelled in High school, show Sai that you got some back bone." Ino said. Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded. Hinata smiled as she and Tenten were putting the candles in a circle and I was busy looking for the spell.

"Now, let's see." I mumbled as we looked for the spell in the book of shadows.

"I found it, okay, let's hold hands and read this." I said pointing to the spell. They nodded and sighed.

"**_Hear these words, hear my cry.  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide._**" We chanted. A slight breeze surrounded us and slowly made its way to the circle. Slowly, figures started to descend to the circle.

"Oh my god." Sakura said in astonishment.

"Girls?"


	14. From The Beginning to the End

**Disclaimer:**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been so long since I've updated and I am happy to say that here is the next chapter. I have to admit to something, I've had this chapter on my computer for the longest time but I didn't know whether it was good enough or not, well, I decided that I would just post it and hope for the best, thanks to all my patient readers, here is Chapter 14!!**

**

* * *

**

**From the Beginning to the End**

"Oh my god!!!" Tenten mumbled.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked in fear. We stared at them in shock.

"Who are we?" Tenten asked in daze.

"Where are we, how did we get here??!!" Obito asked.

"Obito-" I started to head towards him but he immediately backed away.

"Don't come near me!!!" He yelled. I looked at him with hurt in my eyes as Tenten walked to my side.

"You don't remember us?" She asked.

"No, should we?" Yamato asked as he looked over us and stopped on Sakura. She stared at the floor as her eyes began to get teary.

"Send them back." She mumbled. We turned to her.

"If the guys get back what will we say, she's right, send them back." Hinata whispered.

"Sends us back?" Sai asked.

"GIRLS, WE'RE HOME!!!!" We heard Naruto yell.

"NOW!!!" Sakura yelled. We looked at her and saw her crying. Yamato began to walk over but she just sped off out of the attic.

"What's wrong?" We heard Shika ask. We could hear their frantic footsteps as we stared at them.

"You were our first loves." I mumbled as I blew up a candle not noticing their shocked faces as they disappeared. The guys came running in and saw the disappearing lights.

"Who was here?" Neji asked as the lights disappeared.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he saw the look we had.

"No one, no one was here." Tenten mumbled as she turned and quickly walked out of the room. Hinata fell back on the couch and stared at the circle while Ino just stood there in a dazed state. I sighed.

"Men." I mumbled as I turned on my heel and walked off ignoring the looks I got from my statement.

"What are you here for, go." Shino told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and quickly sped off.

"Why don't you want to tell me anything?" Sasuke asked me as he sat in front of me on my bed while I leaned on the bed frame.

"Because it isn't important." I answered.

"Sakura was crying and Tenten seemed so sad, and the look Ino and Hinata had, you can not say it was nothing important." He said.

"Sasuke, I don't really want to talk about it, it is just stuff we went through in high school." I said as I turned to him. He sighed not really believing me but nodded nonetheless, hugging me in the process.

"As long as it wasn't any demons." He mumbled. I nodded into his chest as hugged him tightly.

_Obito……………………_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I sat on Shika's lap in my room in silence. He asked me once but I didn't answer. Since then he didn't ask. He didn't push it as much as I thought he would. It is good but yet………………….

"Are you ready to talk now?" He mumbled. I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry but this will only be kept between me and my sisters." I told him. He sighed and nodded.

"It's okay." He said with a smile. I could only smile back and give him a kiss.

* * *

**Ami's POV**

"You're kidding me, look, I've told you, this is only between my sisters and I!" I heard Tenten yelled. Sasuke and I quickly shot up and ran out the door.

"Fine, whatever!!!" We heard Neji yell. Then the door slamming. We quickly made our way to the living room and found Tenten crying on the couch.

"That guy better make sure I don't get to him." I mumbled as made for the door.

"No, leave him." Tenten mumbled as she got up.

"I hate these freaking powers!!!!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs bumping everyone as they came down.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, need to talk to my beloved sisters, kitchen, now." I ordered. They quickly sped off towards the kitchen leaving behind a group of confused men.

"You find it weird that they don't remember us?" Ino asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Look, I hate lying to them, and I hate to have to choose between Shika and Yamato." Sakura said.

"Then don't, all I'm saying is that mom and grams remembered us very clearly, and yet, they don't remember us." I said.

"Please don't push it, Tenten and Neji fought because of this, let's just let it be." Hinata said.

"But-" I got interrupted by a flustered Sakura.

"NO!!!" She paused, taking in a breath. "Just let them be, they don't fucking remember us and that's that!!!" She yelled and sped off the back door, slamming it in the process.

"Sakura, hold up!!!!" Hinata said as she ran after her. Ino and I sat there in silence. I slapped my forehead and stared at the floor.

"I think something is up too." Ino mumbled. I snapped my head to look at her.

"What?" I mumbled.

"I believe you, despite the fact this might ruin my chances with Naruto, but, I just can't get it out of my head that they were different, the way they acted, the way they looked at us…………." Ino trailed off.

"Who?" Naruto demanded as he stepped in along with the guys. We stared at them in shock. Shika looked about ready to cry, Sasuke couldn't even look at us, Naruto looked pissed off and Kiba, Kiba had an emotionless face.

"Friends." I answered.

"Why would that ruin our chances together?" Naruto continued. Ino turned to me. Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand on the kitchen counter.

"Don't look at her for answers, I want an answer from you!!!!" He snapped. Ino looked at him in fear.

"Hey, don't yell at my sister!!!!!" I yelled at him. Ino shot up and stood between us.

"Please stop." She pleaded.

"Tell me why?" Naruto said in a calmer tone.

"Our friends, they were……………….." Ino trailed off.

"They were what Ami?" Sasuke asked. I turned to him, my eyes getting teary.

"Special to us, okay, they were our first love." I mumbled. Ino turned to the ground not having the guts to face Naruto while I continued to stare at Sasuke.

"You aren't over him?" Sasuke managed to choke out. I didn't answer, instead I looked away, not having anything to say.

"I can't believe this." Sasuke snapped as he orbed away. Naruto followed shortly, taking the others with him. We both stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You what!!!!" Sakura and Tenten yelled once we told them why he guys weren't showing up. From the looks of it, they told Shino, Gaara and everyone else, cause no one else was here nor showing up.

"Why, why would you tell them, what possessed you to tell them!!!???" Tenten cried. I looked away.

"Why is it you always had something to do with the problems in our family, in our freaking lives!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"No, I'm sorry, I thought they………….." I was interrupted by Tenten.

"That's exactly what you didn't do, think." She said in a deadly calm tone as she stormed out. Sakura just glared at me and followed shortly along with Hinata. Ino stood there looking down at the ground.

"I'm leaving for London next week, I'm getting the ticket today, you are welcome to come with me." Ino said.

"No, I have plans to head to Korea, the fashion industry over there is big, plus, there is this new music lable that needs stylists and producers." I mumbled with a smile.

"You were offered a job?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I was offered that job in LA, but they told me they would always have space for me, all I have to dial is there number to get in." I said. Ino smiled.

"Can I come?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

**Hinata's POV**

"I lost Neji, and I lost Deidara in a matter of minutes." Tenten mumbled.

"You didn't loose Neji, it's your first fight, you'll get over it." Sakura said.

"Hope so, do we call them down?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tenten nodded.

"Shika, Kiba, Neji, please come down!!!" We yelled as we arrived at a deserted park. As soon as their names were called, we saw lights coming down and the guys appeared.

"Neji, I want to talk to you alone." Tenten said. Neji had a stern look but nodded nonetheless. Sakura turned to Shika. He only nodded in response to her silent plead. After they left I turned to Kiba who seemed to be off mentally.

"Kiba, I'm sorry, we only summoned them to see them, at least one more time, it's not that we are still in love with them, at least not me." I said. Kiba turned to me.

"Why lie about it?" He asked.

"We didn't think it would be a big deal, I didn't want to hurt you, or make you think that I………………." I trailed off.

"You what?" He asked as he came closer.

"That I don't love you." I mumbled as I turned to the ground in embarrassment.

"I love you too." Kiba said in a happy tone as he hugged me, kissing me in the process. I smiled and kissed back, remaining like that for a few minutes till someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and found my sisters and the guys staring at us with smiles.

"Not to be mean or not to say I am not happy but, you forgive really fast." I mumbled.

"Well, we over reacted with this, we understand that you wanted to see your friends again." Neji said as he hugged Tenten.

"And that no matter what, no one can forget their first love." Shika said as he hugged Sakura. Sakura only giggled. I turned to Sakura.

"Sis, you didn't mean what you told Ami did you?" I asked. Sakura frowned then went wide eyed.

"We have to get home, knowing her, she might have taken it way to far!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards our house.

We ran in but found the house silent. We walked into the living room and found Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shino, Temari, and Kankuro all staring down at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. No one moved but Kiba seemed a little shock. I turned to what he was staring at and saw Shino had teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neji said.

"Ami and Ino…………………" Naruto trailed off.

"Are gone." Sasuke finished.


	15. Author's Note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to thank all my readers, and also, talk about a funny review someone sent me, here it is:

_Jeesh... I kinda already tell these story is that good... Look, if your_

_going_

_to take the Charm's storyline at least give a warning, and don't add a_

_OC(which is SO marysue bytheway) you could've have done just find_

_without it._

_I thinking because you like Charm so much you just put yourself in this_

_story..._

_Yeah stop..._

_Just don't._

First of all, it is Charm**_ed _**not Charm and it is _This_ not _These_, learn your grammar, and it is _Could have_ seperatly or together not the same like you wrote, also, it is Think or at least write I am thinking, use your brain, or at least spell check, and your opinion means nothing to me, so yeah, you stop, just don't. You know who you are.

Kisses Kisses to everyone, I love the song Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown, gotta love that guy

Continue reading, I love you all, thank you


End file.
